Blue Arc
by Nope2000
Summary: Two heroes, one young and one older than can be imagined, must work together to defeat the two villains, who threaten to destroy their worlds. Jaune must harness the power of the bone zone and defend the ones he loves from the one who will turn this world into dust and cinder. I don't own either RWBY or Undertale. (Gore and mild cursing.) Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new fanfic, I'm going to be writing along with "Phantoms of Remnant". This is just the Prologue, so tell me how I can improve and tell me if you enjoy, thanks and enjoy! I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 1: So others may live.

Hall of Judgement, Battle Sans and Chara's battle to death.

* * *

 _"How many?"_ Sans thought as he dodged another attack from Chara's knife.

 _"How many times have I been here. How many time have I gone through this cycle."_ Four Gastor blasters appeared around chara and fired. One clipping her side and staggering her.

 _"How many times have I killed her. At least, thirty and yet she keeps coming back."_ Chara tripped and lands in a pit of bones behind her.

"Come on you dirty brother killer. Stand up, I know you have more than that in you." Chara rose from the bone with her flesh badly torn and her soul glowing dim.

Sans had seen this many times, not only in this battle, but in countless timelines. Her soul would weaken, shatter, repair, and repeat. Chara stood and shoved a face steak in her mouth. Swallowing it, as her face grew a small grin.

"You know your end can't be evaded, comedian. So why don't you die like your brother and blow away like the dust you are." Chara stated in a slight german tone, as she dodged gaster blasters and bones as they came at her.

Sans eyes faded away into darkness and he let loose a fury of attacks. Gaster blasters firing from every angle, bones flying , and Chara's screams filling the hall. San's hated this. He really did, in other timelines he could remember, being friends with a human named frisk and helping him return to the surface, but now. He's stuck here in this hell.

After the dust from the attacks faded. All that was left is a glowing blood red heart. Sans only closed his eyes and shook his head as the heart shattered into pieces and disappeared. _"The kid always did have a determined soul."_

Sans walked over to a pillar and leaned against it, closing his eyes and beginning to snore loudly as he waits for Chara's return. Just like this, he had waited for millions, if not billions of times. He had fought Chara as many times as he's helped frisk or watched over other human's all for a promise, he had made so long ago and continued to make everytime she asked him.

He knew he couldn't win, Chara would keep up her assault until he finally tired and she would score a lucky, but fatal strike on him across the chest. His fate is sealed as soon as a new human enters the under ground. He had three possible timelines to follow. He would either meet Frisk, Chara, or just a random human with possibly to be the angel from the prophecy, but all three would follow the same basic pattern. Land in the relics, better his friend either by killing or befriending them and making their way here.

From here, he has no control or knowledge of what happens, but he didn't really care. It's just bad luck that he got caught with ANOTHER Chara in this timeline. He just had to keep killing her until she finally tired him out and SLASH that's it for ol'sansy.

*sigh* "Here we go again." Sans spoke as Chara came into view and approached him. "Let's just get to the point" Chara had grown used to Sans' attacked and dodged them will little effort, besides the occasional bruise and cut here or there. Chara launched forward only for Sans to side step her attack and sending bones in her direction. Chara caught one directly in the chest and flew backwards.

"Ok, kid. Let's make this thirty-two." Sans eyes once again faded as he traded blows with Chara. Chara either healing or dodging as Sans dodges her attacks in kind.

As the battle continued, Sans began to tire and his skeleton form began to give as he neared his fated end. Her attacks slowly, but surly growing closer to striking him, but with his final burst of energy, he launched everything he has at her.

He slammed Chara around the room, in silent rage. He knew this was coming, it had happened before, many times, but he never got over the anger that grew within himself for his failure to stop her. Everytime, he was destined to fail. Everytime, his attacks were planned with intent of death but Chara would learn and escape and now it was coming to an end once again.

His eyes began to close as Chara's cruel grin grew into a wide smile with her bloody eyes, focusing on his tired ones. _"I can't fight destiny, this is how it's supposed to be, I've never won, I've never protected my brother or my friends. Why? Why am I such a failure. Why am I so weak?"_ Sans' thoughts became softer as his slumber and death marched ever closer.

Chara began to snicker as she crept slowly towards Sans and raised her knife and prepared to launch another after his dodge, but she never got the chance as Sans' left eye opened with a bright flame burning inside it. "You know what? Screw destiny! You and me kid are going on a little trip." Sans' hands rocketed forward as he grabs Chara's arms and pins them to her sides.

"Now, let's see how well you do when you can't restart and say goodbye to this dimension, because we're going to change our destinies!" Sans' low and dull voice boomed as a bright flash lit up the room and once the light faded, both Sans' and Chara are gone.

* * *

AN: I do hope you guys liked it and I'm open to advise for the future. Tanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter will be dealing with Jaune gaining his new powers during the Battle of Vale after he lands in rocket locker. I own NOTHING! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Knocking off the old bones

Streets of Vale, Jaune's breakdown

* * *

 _"How? Why would she? I have to."_ Jaune's mind races as he tries to recompose himself on his knees.

His partner had just kissed him and shoved him into a rocket locker and sent him to safty as she faced death. Jaune knew that even if he stayed with her, both of them would die, but why? Why did she sacrifice herself? He should be the one fighting not her.

Now all he can do is run, survive, and pray to every god he knows of that Ruby and Weiss would reach her in time. He tried to force himself up, but found his body refused as he fell to his knees with a cry of pain. His landing hadn't just caused a concussion, but a few fractures around his body. This is why people should tell you when they're going to send you flying across a Kingdom in a non-padded locker.

Jaune began to feel sleepy as his mind became fogged with... blue? Blue fog? That's new, a concussion must redecorate your mind. _"I like it. Oh well, now then what was I doing?"_ Jaune's thoughts became softer as his grasp on reality began to slip. As far as he knows, Ozpin and Pyrrha are dead, his friend are fighting for their lives and the Kingdom is going to hell in a hand basket with a nice grimm dragon leading the way. Jaune consciousness finally left him and he decided he would take a nap.

A blue ghostly figure floated above Jaune as slept. The ghost is a skeleton in a blue hoody, white shirt, and black gym shorts. As the ghostly figure looked over the passed out young man, a large beowolf crept into the street only two blocks from Jaune's sleeping body. Sans' bonie face became amused as he stared at the Grimm. **"A shell without a soul. You remind me of someone. So I'll ask you the same question, I asked them."** Sans' ghostly voice filled the surrounding area and caused the beowolf to retreat a few steps in fear as Sans' eyes disappeared and stared at the Grimm as if he is judging it.

After a few moments, the grimm refocused itself as four other beowolves joined it. **"Do you want to have a bad time?"** Sans' right hand left his hoody as he held it out flat towards the advancing grimm. **"cause if you take one more step forward"** Sans curled his hand into a fist as a pit of bone impaled the nearest Beowolf as the others either recoiled from the sudden attack or just stood there as their pack mate howled with pain and anger. **"you guys are REALLY not going to like what happens next."**

The remaining beowolves charged as the dead the grimm faded into dust. **"Oh well I guess it's the hard way then."** Sans' right hand made a sweeping motion as the four grimm charged, only for them to be impaled by multiple bone from various angles. Ripping them to shreds. Sans' sighed as he redirected his attention to the human laying on the ground.

Focusing on the human's soul he saw the light red glow of a soul, but unlike Chara's blood red heart. His is a light blue, telling Sans' that this human is not only innocent, but a bit childish and clumsy, but the dark aura surrounding also told Sans' that this kid is suffering from emotional events. Most likely a sense of betrayal and loss, of what however is unclear.

Sans' reached down and placed his bonie hand on the boy's shoulder and being absorbed into the human's soul, turning it from light blue to dark blue. Sans' felt as the human's soul merged with his monster soul and to say the least Sans was impressed. The pure soul energy produced by this human not only surpassed Chara's but also Frisk's by lieges. Sans' were existence merged with the human's as their memories merged. Believe it or not, Sans had done this before in a few timelines just not to this extent.

 **"Hey. Hey, kid? Uh. you gonna wake up or am I gonna have to find another host?"** Jaune's grasp on reality snapped back as a deep and dull voice filled his head. "Um, did I hit my head harder, than I remember, because creepy voices is also new. Do you come as a bonus to the blue fog?" Jaune asked himself in a low voice half joking and not expecting an answer.

 **"No, I came with the near death experience that werewolf thing almost gave you just a moment ago."** Sans spoke as Jaune's face became shocked as he looked to see the road where the last beowolf is evaporating and the remains of the street, which had been torn asunder by Sans' bone ground spikes. "Um, who and where are you?" Jaune asked as he finally got the strength to stand.

Jaune looked around trying to find the source of the voice. **"Well, I'm in your head and I expect a thank you for saving your butt."** "In my head?" Jaune only stood there staring into space. "I knew it! I'm crazy, no, I'm insane! Well atleast I can admit it." Jaune's hands flew into the air as his last hopes of a normal life left his thoughts.

"Well, I guess sense that I'm crazy now. Do you want to get some ice-cream, because surviving a Grimm invasion sure takes alot out of you, ya know?" Jaune asked embracing his insanity. **"Sure, if you don't mind your girlfriend getting knocked off by that crazy fire lady."** Sans said in a moking tone or not, his voice always has a slight mocking/sarcastic tone to it, but it got Jaune's train of thought to switch tracks from where ever it was taking him to the reality tracks.

"Oh My Oum! I forgot about Pyrrha! Girlfriend?" Jaune shouted and questioned as he turned to face the CCT with the giant Grimm dragon perched on its side. "What do I do? I can't just stand here!" **"Why don't you go help her, kid? With the amount of soul power you have. You could level this city without breaking a sweat."** Sans ghostly skeleton figure formed infront of Jaune, standing at chest level, causing Jaune to look down. "Um, hi are you the voice in my head?" Sans look turned annoyed for a moment before turning his attention to the tower. **"Well? How about it?"** Sans asked once again. "I can't help, I'm no where near Pyrrha's skill level or near Cinder's power. I'd just get in her Pyrrha's way." **"Why don't you just conjure up some attacks. That's what monsters do. We use our soul energy to conjure attacks and launch them at our opponents. You just lack the experience to conjure an attack. How about sense I'm in your head I form the attacks and you just dodge and help."**

"But Cinder doesn't mess around. I would get burnt to a crisp, even with my armor." Jaune looked down at his chest piece and sighed in despair. **"Well if you need armor, then I have just the thing."** A golden flame lit on Jaune's shoes and travels up until his whole body is covered in the flame. As the flame dies down, what is left is quite intimidating. A seven foot tall skeleton knight with golden eyes and a blue aura surrounding his body. "Um, do I want to know how you formed this?" Jaune asked as he looked over the skeleton armor.

The armor itself is mainly made of bones with a black underlying skin that acts as a second line of defense for spells and arrows. The bones that make up the main armor are light, but durable able to take strike from even the largest opponents and not even chip. The helm is a solid bone mask that cover's Jaune entire face besides his golden eyes, which are surrounded by the black armor flesh.

 **"How does that fit? Oh and before we go off to rescue your girlfriend. My name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton."** Sans said as he readied himself for a fight. "Nice to meet you, Sans. I'm Jaune Arc and Pyrrha isn't my girlfriend, just my partner." Sans didn't believe that for a moment." Also thanks for saving me. So how are we going to get to the CCT, anyways?" Jaune asked just as his body began to feel light a air. **"I hope you don't mind teleportation. Hold onto your mask."** "Wait teleportation?" Jaune asked as his body began to feel... loose and he found that he couldn't move.

If you were to blind, you would miss the blue skeleton knight distort and disappear. Leaving to save a friend and the whole world or to face his own death, but don't count on the death part.

* * *

AN: and I'm gonna leave it on a little cliff hanger. I'm still getting used to writing this story, but I think it has potential. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you like this, check out my other fic "The Phantoms of Remnant" and check out "Sentinels, Sentients, and Spirits" by Agentsheep, he's a freaking awesome writer and has helped my alot.

Review and tell me how I can get better. I know this chapter is short, just trying to get my footing on the new subject material. Thanks for reading. BOI!


	3. Let's get ready to RUMBLE!

AN: Hoi! This chapter is going to be a battle scene between Cinder and our skeleton knight. Now beware, I'm not quite sure how to combine Jaune's and Sans' respective fighting styles, so I be using Sans' teleporting powers to keep his distance once, Pyrrha is clear of danger. I own nothing! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's get ready to rumble!

CCT, Chara and Cinder are deciding how to roast Pyrrha.

* * *

 _"No, we are not frying her."_ Cinder's thoughts continued to grow even more annoyed with the strange voice in her head.

"Come on, It will be fun and we get to hear her scream. I fried a Tsunderplane before, it was fun!" Chara's voice echoed in Cinder's mind as her phantom form skipped around the red heads injured form.

 _"Even Salem isn't that evil. How did you become so sadistic, were you raised by Grimm?"_ Cinder's mind pondered as she slowly approached the spartan.

"Who's Salem and what are grimm? Also no I was raised by my family and it takes practice. You can't even roast a human alive without feeling pity. Noob." Chara made fun of Cinder, as she looked over the red headed girl as she looked up at Cinder. "You know, maybe we could roast her. It's slower, but funnier and the smell is amazing!" Chara cheered as she started to do a small dance.

 _"Don't play with your food. Wait what am I think?"_ Cinder truly began to fear for both her sanity and humanity, or what was left, with this small ghost child around. Maybe absorbing the Maiden's power was a bad idea, if it meant living with a small sadistic brat for the rest of your life.

Cinder stood only a few steps away from Pyrrha as her face grew a small grin. Finally Salem plan was coming together and with this "pest" out of the way. There isn't much left in the way of complete destruction of humanity, even if Ozpin escaped. He wouldn't be able to stop anyone once Vale falls.

"It's unfortunate, you were promised a power that was truly never yours, but take comfort in knowing. That I will use it in ways you'd never have imagined." Cinder's words had a tad and by tad, I mean truck load of pride behind them. "Do you believe in destiny?" Came the spartan's response, Cinder eyes only narrowed at her worthless resistance and final words. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Just hurry up and kill her so we can go torment something fun." Chara was becoming board with this otherwise glorious moment. "Yes."

Cinder formed a bow and arrow and drew back the arrow to full draw. As Ruby hurled herself onto the balcony. Cinder loosed the arrow and time slowed down as a figure in skeletal armor blocked the path of said arrow. As time began to move normally, Sans' reflexes kicked in and grabbed the arrow out of mid-air and sending a punch directly into Cinder's (STUPID!) face, causing her to fly back across the room and hit the wall. "Sit down, bitch." Jaune said in a casual tone.

 **"Well, we were just in time to _catch_ the good part." ** Sans' joked as Jaune threw down the arrow and focused his attention on his injured partner. "Are you ok!? Oh Oum. I have to get you to a medic." **"Kid, I think we have bigger problems and it involves a flaming she-bitch, that wants to melt your face off."**

Jaune looked over towards the direction that he had sent Cinder flying towards to find her covered in flames and not looking very satisfied. "Who are you?" Pyrrha's voice sounded as he turned his attention once more to her. "Um, I'm. No, there's no time. You." Jaune pointed to Ruby as she ran over to them slightly on guard sense Cinder is starting to recover. "Take her to the medics, I'll hold off hot head." Jaune stood with his back facing them. "Right." Ruby mock saluted as she helped Pyrrha stand. "But how will you beat her? She has part of the Fall maiden's power."

Sans, deciding to show off a bit, created four gaster blasters flanking Jaune and two floating above him, all aimed toward Cinder. "I'll try shooting my way out. Try mixing it up a bit." Jaune made his joke as Cinder's hatred filled scream filled the office. "I think you two should leave now." "Yeah, Pyr let's let skeleton man fight he seems qualified." "Ok, and thank you for saving me." Pyrrha's words make Jaune blush a little under helm. Ruby launched herself and Pyrrha off the balcony of the CCT using Ruby's semblance to land safely.

"You know, it's a beautiful night, tonight" Jaune readied himself as Cinder launched two giant balls of flame towards him. Sans summoned two bones and used them to block the incoming flames. "The nevermores are singing, flowers are blooming" The two bones that Sans summon flew towards Cinder, who rolled out of the way and disappeared only to reappear above Jaune trying to kick him in the face. Sans teleported Jaune to the otherside of the office and summoned two gaster blasters. "On nights like this... people like you." The blasters fired clearing a path of destruction that broke through the other side of tower. "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." Cinder reappeared beside the gaping hole in the tower.

(Song- Stronger than you (Sans parody) originally sung by Rebecca Sugar. Please enjoy)

Cinder summoned her bow and notched two arrows, launching both towards the knight. Jaune blocked both with summoned bones, then launching the bones towards Cinder/Chara. Cinder ducked and switched to a short sword, disappearing and reappearing next to Jaune, slashing at his exposed right flank only to miss and stumble forward, as Sans teleported Jaune once more. This time above Cinder.

 ** _Lets go, dirty brother killer._**

Jaune looked down on Cinder and summoned four gaster blasters and firing them down towards the her. Cinder, using the natural reflexes of Chara, rolled out of the way and throwing a fire ball towards the knight. Jaune allowed the ball of flame to disperse as his skeletal armor protected him and he summoned three bones and threw them iat Cinder. Cinder didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit by them, only for her aura to take the hits. She vanished once again and reappeared behind Jaune with a dagger.

Stabbing forward, her arm was grasped by the man's hand and twisted until the point of breaking. "Get dunked on!" Jaune picked her up off the floor and slammed her back down, cracking the concrete floor. Once again her aura took the hit but the forming gaster blasters were about to change that post-haste. Cinder disappeared as the blasters destroyed the balcony's floor, causing the remainder of it to fall down towards the horde of grimm far below.

Cinder looked around the office to try and regain her skeletal opponent only to be meet with a hard fist to the stomach as Jaune appeared infront of her. Cinder countered by sending her palm directly into the knight's own gut. Causing both fighters to stumble backwards breathing heavily. Cinder once again summoned her sword as Jaune summons twin gaster fangs with handles on them. "I won't let you hurt anyone ever again." Jaune launched forward stabbing with one of the fangs. Cinder disappears and reappears slashing across Jaune's exposed back.

Jaune stumbled forward receiving a kick to the helmet. Sent flying by these strikes, Jaune lands only to be blasted by white hot fire, burning the surround furniture. Cinder appeared near the elevator, content that the knight would be baked alive inside his own armor. Turning away from the flames, she was surprised to be hit by two speeding bones and her face slamming into the elevator's metal doors.

 ** _But I think I'm stronger than you._**

"Now let's end this _heated_ conflict." Jaune made a pun, oh dear lord help us all. Jaune summoned four gaster blasters and fired the towards the elevators. Cinder once again disappeared and reappeared, this time however; she was still near the elevator just out of the line of fire.

(End song) (sorry it's really short)

Sans tried to summon more bones, but found Jaune's soul power had been mostly exhausted defending against her fire. **"Kid, I think we need to retreat. Your friends are safe and your soul is giving out."** "But if we don't atleast capture her. She'll come back and attack us again, attack Pyrrha again." Jaune was hardly able to speak past his heavy breaths. **"Better to live and fight another day, than to die, because your tired. Let's go."** Jaune nodded as he vanished and Cinder collapsed on the remaining floor of the office.

" _Who was that?"_ Cinder's mind questioned as she composed herself. Chara decided to answer with a creepy laugh. "So the comedian has found himself a doll to play with?! Hmm? I say we retreat for now and let you recover. They did a number on you and you said you were worthy to be the maiden. Please your not even as skilled as Undyne." Chara once again made fun of Cinder, as Cinder became furious. "The question is. Why didn't the skeleton kill you? He's weaker than he was before." Cinder's eyes widened at the word "weaker", she just had her ass handed to her and this was an off day for this new enemy?

"Just how powerful is this skeleton?" Cinder asked trying to calm herself. Chara's smile became murderous as she spoke "If he was attacking at full power. We would be dead where we stood, but like I said for some reason he's weaker. So once you get better, we can come back and cut him open and find out why." Chara's childish, if murderous, chatter made Cinder slightly regret not letting Emerald get the Maiden powers. Now she has to return to Salem with a murderous middle schooler ghost and only a part of the maiden's power.

Today was not a good day.

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank AgentSheep and Silverangel for their opinions on my fic so far. Please review, I do read them. Next, chapter. Will Jaune's identity as the skeleton knight be revealed or will he keep it a secret from his friends. Also with the grimm dragon still a threat, will Jaune be able to kill it or will Vale fall to the Grimm? Read next chapter to find out.

I'd also liked to thank some of my followers for sending me their opinions on my fic. Remember, I am a new writer therefore, I try to be humble and allow myself to experiment with my fic to try and find a style of writing and story telling which will suit both myself and you guys, so please feel free to PM me at any point. I had oral surgery yesterday, but will try to keep up on my sechdeul for the fic. I do check my account daily. Thank you all for your support and BOI!


	4. The Horrors of War

AN: With Cinder and the White Fang in full retreat, Jaune must make his way to an evacuation zone before the Grimm can catch up and devour our blue skeleton knight. I own nothing. Thanks for reading though. (Warning this chapter is darker, than the others.)

* * *

Chapter 4: The horrors of war.

Streets of Vale, the lands of the dead

* * *

 **"You did good kid. I haven't seen many things that could fight Chara and live."** Sans spoke as Jaune limps down a street littered with burned and half eaten corpses. Jaune looked down to see a family of four had been trapped in their car, when a piece of burning wall smashed it.

"How many? How many people died tonight?" Jaune asked with tears in his eyes. He never expected this. He never expected a war. **"If we didn't stop Cinder, even more would be dead. Now keep moving. The Grimm are still advancing into the city and your soul can't even form the knight armor. If we get caught, we're in a ton of shit, a skele-ton."** Sans tried to up lift Jaune with his pun, but the smell of rooting flesh made the joke fall flat.

Jaune continued to limp down the street, the only thing keeping him conscious is the little aura Sans' soul can provide. White hot flames should have vaporized him, but the armor and aura protected him. As he continued, Jaune found an abandoned bakery, the front door had been clawed open, but if anyone was inside. They were dragged out and eaten elsewhere.

"I have to rest. If I keep going, then there's no way I can get my aura back." Jaune sat down in a chair before coughing up a few droplets of blood. "Damn. How bad am I hurt?" Jaune asked while looking at the droplets. **"You were already injured before the fight and now your internal organs look like spaghetti. Your one tough S.O.B., that's for sure. I'll keep watch, you take a nap and I'll wake you if we're going to die."** Sans chuckled at his own joke, as Jaune closed his eyes and slept.

Sans had to admit. This kid has the potential to be a great warrior, but without his aura. He isn't very good with his sword or shield. Sans had some of the memories of Jaune and some of these memories are ones of training and battle. One things sure though, without Jaune this world is doomed, with Chara here and in control of a powerful witch. She could very well destroy humanity and the faunus given time.

(Time skip 15 minutes)

 **"Jaune wake up, we have company."** Jaune's eyes quickly opened as a Bullhead with a blown engine flew over head and crashed about two blocks away. "There might be survivors. We have to help." Jaune stood feeling a lot better. "Wow, how do I have some much aura back? How long was I out?" **"Fifteen minutes or so. You can thank the soul regeneration to my many battles with Chara."** Sans stated as Jaune began to jog towards the crash site.

As Jaune approached the crash site, two things became apparent. One, no survivors, the bullhead had crashed in a building and been crushed by the weight and two, anyone who did survive was being eaten. A pack of creeps are patrolling around the crash site. Jaune felt even worse now, but there's nothing he can do. Jaune hid behind a destroyed building as a pair of creeps passed by him.

"Now what. Without a radio or my scroll, we can't call for help and even with that nap. I still can't form the armor let alone summon a major attack." Jaune slowly began to sneak away from the site as a gun shot filled the area. Jaune sprinted towards the sound. As he approached the source, he found a medic protecting a small child, with a pistol from a Beowolf. The Beowolf charged the medic, but was tackled by Jaune. Jaune held the Beowolf down before smashing its head into the road and snapping its neck with his bare hands.

Jaune stood up as the medic just stared at him. "Are you hurt? How is the kid?" Jaune asked as the medic snapped back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine, but she has a broken leg and internal bleeding. If we can't get help soon..." The medic stopped himself before a few tears rolled down his face. Jaune looked down at the young girl as she tried to keep herself from crying. Sans sighed as Jaune picked up the girl and carried her princess style. The medic stood up and checked his G.P.S.

"With the CCT down, there's no way I can find a safe zone, but the last time either of us were in a safe zone, the Grimm broke through the defensive line and our Bullhead was the last one out." The medic explained as they continued do the street. "So the last evac point has been over ran?" Jaune asked as the small group took cover behind a car. "No there were two more. One located in the city center and another at the airport, but with my radio destroyed and my Nav. gear down. I can't be sure of anything." The medic gave a small shot to the young girl to ease the pain of the broken leg.

 _"Sans, can you sense anything?"_ **"No, the area is clear for now, but what are we going to do with them? I can barely teleport you, but them? So what's the plan?"** Jaune closed his eyes as the medic held the girl close to him as she finally fell asleep. "Who is she, to you I mean?" Jaune asked as the medic looked up and sighed. "Her name is Sara and mine is Private First class Gabriel Thrush, but my friends call me Thrash and well. Her parents didn't make it. They were separated when the Grimm broke through the line and her parents' bullhead was torn apart by Nevermores and griffins."

Jaune only looked at Sara and shook his head. Cinder had caused all of this and he couldn't stop her. He failed, even though Pyrrha is safe, he failed. Jaune held out his hand. "My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you thrash. Now how far is the nearest evac point?" "The airport is the closest, but the city center is the best guarded. The students of Beacon are there protecting it." So I guess the city center is the best choose, but what about Sara?" Jaune asked as he looked down to her blood stained shirt.

*sigh* "I've stopped most of the bleeding, but I don't know for how long or to what extent." Thrash stood with Sara on his back. "If we hurry, we might make it to the city center in time, but that's a big might. Plus the majority of the Grimm are heading that way due to the negative emotions of the people people there, but yes I believe the city center is our best shot." "Good, stay behind me and keep Sara safe. No matter what keep moving and get her to the evac." And so Jaune and Thrash started their walk to the center of the city.

* * *

City Center

Beacon and Atals forces are holding off the Grimm to the best of their ability. They are failing.

* * *

Ruby fired twice and cut another Beowolf in half, before falling back towards the firing line. It had been over two hours sense she had arrived with Pyrrha, who was now boarding a medical frigate along with the rest of NPR, with Yang and Blake. Although she had to be sedated due to Jaune being MIA. The only remaining member of NPR not put under is Ren who is watching over his team mates. Weiss is also holding the line with Ruby, but even with the students of Beacon the city center can't hold for long.

"All forces fall back to the secondary line and hold the Grimm back!" Yelled General Ironwood as his curbed stomped a creeps head into the pavement. The other professors of Beacon, expect Ozpin, had gathered at the city center and are trying to hold the Safe zone. "Sir two more medical frigates are docking, but their Warhawk escort was destroyed by Nevermores." A radio operator yelled as the General put another round into an Ursa Major's head. "How many more people do we have left to evacuate?" The general asked. "At least, two maybe three hundred sir and our men are running low on ammo."

Ironwood sighed as the truth was to horrible to say out right. Too many people and not enough room. His men had been holding off the Grimm for eight hours now and with his fleet gone, resupply was not an option. Haven is the closed aid, but with the CCT down. It would take hours before the first evac ship would arrive and even then it's a ten hour ride back to Vale. His forces hardly have enough ammo to hold the line for another hour and that's if the Grimm don't do a suicide charge.

"We hold until every civilian is out of this city." Glynda spoke as both her and Qrow walked up the radio operator and general. "The southern line is holding, but we all know that we can't hold like this. So what do we do James?" Ironwood only closed his eyes as he waved away the radio man. "I hate to say this, but with the airport over ran and help to far to be of use. I'm afraid we have no choice, but to cut our loses and get as many people out as we can. Glynda gather any professional huntsman and stay here. We'll need eyes on the inside if we hope to retake Vale. Qrow you accompany the students of Beacon to Haven and I'll try and hold here as long as my forces can." The general finished with a somber tone.

"That's a one way trip, Ironwood." Qrow interjected as more soldiers took defensive positions along the firing line. "We all make it one day. Now get the students on board and get out of here." Qrow and Glynda nodded as they ran to their assignments. Ironwood stepped up to the firing line as a horde of Grimm made a suicide charge toward them. "We came here to defend Vale. Let's make the Grimm pay for every drop of blood they have spilt tonight. For the Kingdoms, charge!" The wall of Atlas troops with their general ran to meet the charging Grimm head to head, with a certain blonde haired student in the mix, but we'll get to him later.

The gun fire could be heard all the way to the medical frigates as they landed. "But what about the general and his men? We can't just leave them." Ruby argued as she boarded the medical frigate with Weiss. "Ruby, I know but if we don't leave now, then the frigates will be over ran by the time they take off and then we'd all die." Weiss tried to consul her as Ruby began to cry. "All hands stand to and brace yourselves. We are now departing." The A.I. attendant announced as the frigate's main thrusters came to life and lifted the ship skyward. "Get this girl to surgery now." A medic stated as they handed a small child to a doctor.

A large explosion could be heard as people started running to look out the windows of the frigate. "What was that?" Someone yelled as the ship plotted a course towards Haven. "The other frigate is getting torn apart by the dragon!" Weiss looked out the large window to see that the Grimm dragon had landed on the frigate and was now ripping it to shreds.

The mood of the transport went from bleak to Grimm (haha, that's not funny) as the damaged frigate crash landed in the center of the safe zone. "That frigate was loaded with civilians and injured soldiers, they never stood a chance." Qrow stated as their frigate accelerated and was flanked by twin Warhawk for escort. "All we can do now is make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain."

* * *

AN: The war rages as people rage over the cliff hanger. Don't worry, little Sara will make it or will she? The Grimm dragon is still alive and with Ironwood fighting to hold off the Grimm, will Vale fall or shall our hero save the day? Find out next time on Blue Arc.


	5. What is lost

AN: I'm back! Sorry, I had to have my wisdom teeth removed (eww and ouch). Now let us return to the now flaming corpses of the V.M.S. Sentry and see how this battle ends for both Ironwood and our skeleton Knight! I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5: What is lost.

Vale city center. Remaining Atlas and Vale forces try to hold on, until Warhawks can provide evac.

* * *

"Medic!" An Atlas soldier yells as he drags an injured man behind a firing line with a black feather sticking out of his chest. "Give me some room." The medic states as he rips open the mans remaining armor to see the wound.

"Shit, your going to be fine." The medic began to treat the bleeding soldier as the other soldier covered them. "We need to move him." The medic and soldier grabbed the injured soldier and carried him towards the downed frigate wreckage. The frigate had crash landed, but it now provided some safe haven for the faltering forces to moved the injured and the remaining civilians.

Inside the frigate's now destroyed cargo bay, a makeshift field hospital had been set up. The charred and dismembered bodies from the crash had been piled up in a non-used corner and the rest was filled with screaming soldiers and civilians, ranging from the elderly to small children. Not one had was unscathed. However a radio outpost was also set up near the center of the wreckage, where the command post was now stationed with Ironwood and Jaune.

"General, the grimm have backed off, but we're down to our last mags. How long until those fly boys come in." A young voice sounded over the coms. as Ironwood tried to keep the remaining air cover close enough, but far enough away for them not be shot down, by nevermores. "Have your men fall back, if needed, but keep those grimm out of this ship or we'll have a massacre." "Yes, sir." The general turned off the com. as two medics rush by with screaming man with a charred body.

*sigh* "We never stood a chance." General Ironwood turned to meet the gaze of Jaune and Sans with a Atlas soldier with a busted arm acting as an escort, well he couldn't see Sans but oh well. "Mr. Arc I believe I order all Beacon students to retreat with the other civilians back to Haven." The general's gaze turned hard. Glynda would have the kid's head if she knew Jaune was here.

The General hadn't heard much about the young man, besides that he was the partner of Ms. Nikos, but the way he fought with his sword and shield told Ironwood that he isn't someone to mess with. During the Grimm charge, this "student" fought like a madman. He killed Ursa ,that put a Paladin to shame, with a single strike and would out run even the nevermores. One moment in the mist of the grimm surrounded, then he would disappear and slay them like they were practice dummies.

Jaune only tensed. _"What'd I do? I just helped out, besides I save one of your men and a child. Shouldn't I like get a medal or something?"_ Jaune thought as Ironwood's eyes peered into his very soul. **"Ha. Look like you really ticked the tin man off."** Sans chuckled as he looked the general over.

The general's partial cybernetic body wasn't very odd to Sans. True he had never seen a human with a metal body, but many of his monster friends were metal and they were had a will of _iron_ , hehe. **"I still say we should be fighting, but why did you want to meet him. He seems really busy and he doesn't want you to _metal_ in his business." ** Sans once again chuckled as Jaune was busy getting a exorcism from said tin man's stare.

"S-sir, I arrived with one of your medics to drop off a critically injured child. She's aboard the frigate that made it out with the medic." Jaune got the words out only if barely. The general's gaze only hardened and Jaune's life flashed before his eyes, it was really boring. "That only provise to me you are both an idiot... and that you have a death wish." Jaune looked down at the concrete floor. He felt bad for no listening, but what could he do, he couldn't leave these men to die. That's not what a huntsman would do, but where were they. Not a single huntsman or huntress was left, were they all dead?

Jaune's thoughts were brought back to reality by the scream of a man. Jaune's attention was drawn to the scream of a man. Jaune look as the man struggled in the arms of a medic trying to keep him down. Jaune looked back to general. "Sir, if I had left. I could never come back here without shame and by the looks of it. You could use the extra man power and huntsman-in-training looks like an Oum sent right now."

The general had to agree with that. Even with the huntsman spreading across the city to hide, without them. The lines were weakened heavily and it proved to a deadly mistake for many of his men. Ironwood had to also admit, without Jaune the line might have fallen. Even with James on the line himself, the grimm were far to numerous and Jaune had cleared many of the beasts without breaking a sweat, also he proved to be a symbol of hope in this hell hole. He inspired the men with his fighting skills.

"You may be correct Mr. Arc, but if we make it out of this mess. I will personally" **KABOOM** A large explosion shook the wrekage as the com. came alive with chatter. "All areas report, what the hell is going on out there!?" Ironwood asked as Sans chuckled. **"I believe our dragon friend came back to play."** Jaune's mouth dropped as another explosion shook the wreckage. "Understood all forces, fall back into the wreckage and stay in cover. Well, Mr. Arc if your serious about helping then we need you now more than ever. The dragon has returned and this time, it doesn't look like it's going away."

 **"Let's give this dragon a bonely welcome."** Sans said as his eyes disappeared and Jaune could feel the growing aura begin to be channeled into the form of the armor, but kept it from taking form. _"No, we can't. If anyone know I'm the knight then it could get to Ruby and Pyrrha. I don't want them to know I'm the knight. Let's form the armor when we're alone with the dragon, ok?"_ Sans only sighed at Jaune stupid reasoning.

"General, I can fight the dragon and I can win, but I have to do it alone." Jaune's words make Ironwood question his hearing, then he questioned Jaune's sanity. "Mr. Arc, I believe you may have brain damage. Please have a seat while I try and figure out a real solution to this threat." The general could see his attempt at swaying the young man only caused him to glare at the general.

Ironwood sighed as more reports came in on the causalities caused by the dragon's pass over the downed ship. Alot of his forces were caught off guard and killed by just the single pass over. Seeing no other option James decided that this may be the only chance they have if any. This kid wasn't anything like he heard, from what he heard from Ozpin and other. Was that Jaune was brilliant in combat strategy, but a weak if not useless combatant. If he ever sees Ozpin again. He'll never let him live down this lie.

"Fine, all force fall back into the wreckage and prepare for an emergency withdrawal." Jaune nodded as he began to walk towards one of the exits of the wreckage. **"Lets make lizard breath pay for what you lost today, kid. Show it your determination."** Sans' ghostly voice echoed in Jaune mind as Jaune prepared to armor up. "What is lost, is never regained easily, but every victory is a step to get it back. Let's go."

* * *

AN: Oh no! another cliff hanger. Well I'm getting back to writing so yeah. I'm having some writer's block with a little pain from my surgery, I am back. Next Chapter, we shall see how this dragon deals with a determined Jaune and Sans. I'd be pissing myself, If I were that dragon. Boi!


	6. The First Step

AN: Once again into the abyss of my mind. Well, ladies and gents. Let's see the fight, which will determine rather Vale can be retaken or will Humanity be forced to retreat into another Kingdom. P.S. I have been using the words Warhawks and Medical Frigates. I would like to clear any confusion dealing with them. A Warhawk is an Atlas gunship, the same aircraft seen escorting the Atlas battle cruisers. The medical frigates are the civilians transport used in episode 1 to transport the students of Beacon. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Step

Atlas forces prepare to evac as Jaune faces the Grimm dragon.

* * *

"Birds are twenty minutes out, General. Do you really think that kid can pull this off?" A young major asked as he saluted the general as the remaining people in the wreckage prepare for evacuation. "I've been wrong before, but atleast he can buy us time, if his skills during the charge are anything to go by. Now get everyone ready to move." The Major saluted and ran to the nearest medic.

In all honesty, Ironwood thought that Jaune was going to be killed. Hell he would bet on it, but he was dead serious when he said he'd have to do this alone. So Ironwood would let him have his fight as the rest of them would make their escape to safety in the remaining warhawks and if this worked, mighty big if, but if this worked and Jaune survives, Ironwood would give him the biggest reward anyone could receive. Hell he'd make a medal up if he had too. If not he would make a memorial for him and if everyone died, well let's hope that doesn't happen.

Outside the "safe" wreckage of the V.M.S. Sentry, Jaune could feel his now replenished aura flowing through his body. The skeletal armor wanting to form and Sans chuckling like an insane person make Jaune even more nervouse, but people are counting on him and help is on the way. "I can't fail this time. We can't fail, Sans. I hope you understand this." Jaune's calm serious tone totally contradicting his inner "pissing his pants" mind set.

In truth, Jaune is more scared than he has ever been. I mean fighting a freaking dragon by yourself. What the hell was he thinking? **"Don't sweat it, kid. If you die, I'll make sure they put up a nice tombstone. It shall read as such "Here lies Jaune Arc. He tried to fight a dragon Grimm. Nobody knew he was this stupid or brave." Haha. Sounds great right?"** This time Jaune actually chuckled at the joke or his furture tomb stone. Either way, he wouldn't need to worry about it.

What he had to worry about is a Grimm dragon about to roast both himself and many others alive. "Sans, let's give it everything we have. How is my aura?" Jaune asked as a loud roar echoed through the sky, like thunder that want to kill you. **"We're good. Almost three-fourths."** Jaune's heart sunks at this. Three-fourths isn't going to be enough, but before he could address the matter. The large dragon flew over the horizon and let lose a earth shattering roar, crying for blood.

"Sans, we need to ground that thing so the Warhawks can land. Aim for one of its wings." Jaune ordered as a large gaster blaster formed to his right. **"Say no more, kid. I got this."** The gaster make a low humming sound as it charged. Sans snapped his fingers and the gaster let out a large blue beam towards the Grimm dragon. The dragon didn't have time to move as the beam burned a large hole into it's left wing, which set the rest of the wing ablaze.

The dragon lost control and screeched as it crashed into the city. "Well, that was easy." Jaune commented as he relaxed. Really one beam and it's dead. Suddenly the ground shook as the giant dragon righted itself in the ruins on the crushed buildings. "Of course, what's thing called anyways? We have to have a name for this." **"Looks like a Kevin to me."**

The dragon opened it's giant mouth and neck and a black and white flame rushed towards Jaune and the ship. "Oh _ship._ " Another blaster formed, but didn't fire instead it opened its disconnected jaw and blocked the incoming blaze. Two more gasters appeared and fired. The beams cut clear through the dragon's armor, straight through the thing's skull. **"These grimm don't have a soul to protect them from magic so this should go easily."** Sans stated, but instead of the dragon falling dead like he'd planned, the dragon once again roar and sent another wave of flames towards them.

"Grimm that size don't have vital organs, including a brain." Another gaster blocked the flames as Jaune teleported closer to the beast. **"Well how do we kill this thing?! I was able to kill those beowolves with a single bone. Why isn't this thing like the others?"** Jaune punched an alpha beowolf through the chest killing it instantly. "Keep firing!" Sans complied and kept the gasters forming and firing, but as more blasters formed the more aura Jaune lost and the weaker he became.

In truth Jaune didn't have a plan. He just knew that he could buy time for the soldiers and refugees to escape. He didn't really think of how to kill this thing and with more grimm spawning and his soul weakening with each blaster. He didn't know what to do. As Jaune came back to reality he found himself surrounded by Grimm of every shape and size.

Three beowolves charged and one found Jaune hand inside it's chest. Jaune throw the wolf towards it's pack members. _"Ok first we gonna rock."_ Jaune turned around and side stepped an Ursa's claw as it came down. Jaune sent his foot into the Ursa's face, making it rear back onto it's hind legs. Jaune sent another kick and sent the Ursa flying back crushing a few boratusks underneath it. _"Then we gonna roll."_ Rolling forward he sent his fist into the face of another usra. This time the Grimm's head was taken clean off. Dodging a volley of black feathers, Jaune punch an alpha in the gut. The grimm was sent skyward, but Jaune grabbed it's foot and slammed it back into the ground. _"Then we let it pop, go let it go!"_ Jaune summoned bones around him and sent them towards the grimm surrounding him. Either ripping the Grimm into shreds or impaling them. _"Go, Jauney, go!"_

Finally with some room Jaune could saw that the Warhawks had arrived and were now loading. The dragon hadn't noticed and that's how it would stay. Jaune side stepped a charging beowolf tripping it up and curb stomping it's head into the ground. Two gaster fangs formed in his hands, he sprinted forward and tore a large chunk of flesh from a beowolf's abdomen making it fall in the ground whimpering. Blocking an Ursa's claws Jaune parried the attack and kicked the Ursa making it recoil from the hit, exposing it's unarmored neck. Jaune hooked the fang into the back of it neck and ripped it spinal cord out. Using the dead Ursa as a wall he vaulted over to avoid a charging boratusk.

All that time, Sans kept forming gaster blasters and blasted away at the ragging dragon. The light made by the beams must have made a pretty nice light show for miles around. The dragon fought like a cornered animal as it tried to stand, but with its wing burnt to _cinder_ , hehe, it couldn't right itself. So it withered on the ground in the very city it brought to ruin.

By the time, the Warhawks were loaded, the dragon was missing a large part of its own body. The Warhawks, now loaded with their living cargo make a run for it. Leaving Jaune to fight the beast alone. All but Ironwood's warhawk, he ordered the Warhawk to stay close. He couldn't see Jaune in the pitch-black Grimm horde, but as long as those blue beams kept firing he would stay close and pick up the huntsman, who he now had to make a medal for.

"Pilot are you recording this?" The general asked as two more beams shot into the night/early-morning sky. "Yes, sir. O'Connor is getting the whole thing on his scroll. Sir, who's down there?" The pilot asked with a voice of child-like wonder. "That huntsman is Jaune Arc. He was a student of Beacon." Ironwood said with a somber tone. The pilot only look on in wonder as the deadly light show continued to brighten the night and with it, humanity's future.

Finally the dragon got tired of being picked on and tried to fry everything around it. It reared its head and let loose a blaze of flame that would metal even the heartiest of metals, but Jaune teleported and found safety on a nearby building's roof. Jaune fell to his knees as the lesser Grimm burned in the fires. "How *breath* many blasters *breath* does it *sigh* take?" Jaune was annoyed, tired, and scared. **"Oh, stop whining. It's almost dead... I think."** Sans' unsure voice didn't help. The dragon's Jaw, legs, and chest were mostly gone, but this thing must run on video game logic and the god damned HP system, because it's not dying. Dragon OP, RT please nerf.

Worst of all, the damned thing would start to regenerate if not constantly attacked. "Sans, we need a plan. Shooting it to hell isn't working." Jaune said standing. **"We could try stabbing it to hell."** This earned a glare from Jaune as Sans chuckled. Jaune dove back into the action as Sans went back to shooting the dragon in its (stupid) face.

* * *

V.M.S. Sentinel

Beacon students and Vale refugees, try to recover from the loss of their loved ones and their homes.

* * *

"Anyone injured please make your way to the medical lounge. The medics are ready to treat any none life-threatening cases there." The ship board A.I. announced as the less injured people made their way to the lounge. Ruby helping a limping man into the lounge as Weiss tried to console a weeping woman. Qrow just stood at a large window looking towards Vale and trying to understand the blue lights coming from the now destroyed kingdom.

*sniffle* This small sound caugh Qrow's attention as he turned to meet a crying Ruby. "Uncle Qrow. We... we lost. What's going to happen now? I mean to all these people." Qrow smirked as he placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I don't know, but once we get to Haven. I'm know Ironwo..." This is when it finally hit him. Qrow hadn't really thought about it, but right now. He could be the last remaining person to have known about the Queen besides some high ranking politicians. His friends, Ozpin, James, and Glynda could be dead and here he is babysitting.

Qrow felt his eyes water slightly as his anger grew within himself, but he was brought back by Ruby placing her hand on his arm. "They'll... we'll be fine, Ruby." Ruby embraced her Uncle in a hug as Weiss walked into the room. "We should get some rest." Qrow said as Ruby finished her "feel better" hug. "Yes, we should. We'll have more work to do at Haven once we arrive. The soldiers will need our help to get everybody off board." Weiss stated as walked over to a mattress on the metal floor.

The ship is packed to the brim, with people. Not one room is left unfilled. Even the cargo hold was packed. The medics worked round the clock to help people, but with so many people, there wasn't enough of anything. Ranging from food and water to the life saving medicine. So only the critically injured were given these things. Every one else would have to make due, but with the students having to fight for almost ten hours straight, some even longer. They hadn't eaten or drank anything in almost 48 hours. The situation was only getting worse by the minute.

The worst news was that, they only had over a seven hour flight left, but even at this distance the blue lights from Vale could be seen if only just. I made some people scared, but for others it brought hope. They wanted believe that light was some sort of hope for humanity, something, anything to give them hope. So they saw the lights and it gave them just that little bit of determination to fight on, to never give up hope. That's what humanity is all about hope.

* * *

AN: Ok we got to see some figh... Why does everyone look like they want my head on a pike?

lol, well sry about another cliff hanger, but we did get to see some fighting and Sans takes on the dragon as people get away, but the dragon won't go down that easily. Next Chapter Jaune will finish off this stupid dragon and get his new shiny medal... hopefully. Anyways thanks for reading! Boi!


	7. Is always the Hardest

AN: Back to the fires of war. Our Knight makes a final push to destroy the Grimm dragon, but will it be enough. I own nothing! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Is Always the Hardest.

Jaune's fight with Grimm forces rage as the dragon tries to recover. The fight ends here.

* * *

"Sans, how much arua." Jaune sent his foot into to face of a charging beowolf and smashed its skull into the concrete ground of what is left of a building. "Do we have left. I can't keep going like this." Jaune mind began to fog as he barely dodged a charging boratusk as it charged past him. Two beowulves tried to catch him unbalanced, but Jaune jumped back and raised his hand up. Summoning a pit of bones from the ground surrounding himself, impaling the beowulves and creating a safe haven, if only for the moment.

 **"Kid, I don't know how to say this, but we're _boned_. Hehe." ** Sans' voice also sounding tired, but keeping the humors tone, if only to cover up the dreadful situation. Jaune had been fighting for an hour now and the dragon, when damaged, would only regenerate using the black slime it produced. The only good part was that the lesser grimm had thinned out due to the dragon's using the slime to regenerate itself instead of spawning more. **"How do you kill something, that can regrow its own head?"** Sans asked as Jaune focused on recovering as much aura as possible.

In the background, the dragon with its head and wings completely vaporized, was now regrowing them at an astounding rate, and its motionless corpse would trick anyone into thinking it was dead. However; Sans could sense its life force, no matter the damage dealt to it, the dragon could regenerate and come back even stronger. "Sans, please tell me. *heavy breath* Please tell me, we can win" Jaune's desperate voice was met by the roar of a Goliath as it charged forward. Jaune teleported out of the bone pit as the Goliath smashed it to shards.

The Grimm turned about and once again charged as Jaune summoned a pair of bones and sent them speeding towards the elephant Grimm. The bones smashed the Goliath's skull and Jaune finished it with a kick to the broken skull mask, splattering the Grimm's head across his skeleton armor. Backing away from the Goliath's body, only to hear the sound of crushing buildings. The dragon had grown back its head and parts of its wings. As the creature tried to right itself, the frame of the partly grown right wing snapped and the dragon once again fell to its side, with a tortured screech.

If it hadn't destroyed the kingdom, Jaune would have felt pity, but he only felt satisfaction in its pain. Jaune had never felt pleasure in another's pain before, but he could make an exception in this case. However this was only a small rest as the Grimm once again began to encircle him. Jaune had killed hundreds, if not thousands of these things, but they kept coming and he was losing aura with each attack, dodge, or block he executed.

 **"Jaune, I think we have one chance, but its a long shot."** Sans ghostly voice filled Jaune skull once more. _"Whatever it is, we have to try._ _"_ Jaune thought as he snapped the neck of a beowulf. **"My flames. When the gaster set fire to that thing's left wing, it burnt all of the wing's flesh, but stopped at the armor. What if we could set fire to the dragon's black hide."** Sans words sank into Jaune's mind as he teleported atop a building's roof to rest, if only shortly. "Wouldn't the dragon just grow the burnt flesh back?" **"No, look at its wing."** Jaune looked up to see the left wing, which was now mostly formed again, but without the flesh that made up the actual wing.

"If its flesh is burnt, then it can't grow it back." Jaune gasped, at the obvious weakness he had missed. **"Right, if we can set fire to its whole body, then we can finally put that bitch down for good."** Jaune nodded as he summoned two gaster blasters. Jaune aimed the blasters at the dragon's reforming right wing and fired. The beams burnt straight through the wing's reformed flesh, setting it ablaze. The dragon once again let out a cry of pain as the flames engulfed the tender flesh, but the flames came to a halt as it reached the dragon's white armor.

The dragon arched its head and let loss a torrent of white and black fire into the already devastated city. Jaune teleported out of the line of fire into a nearby park, under a still standing tree. Jaune leaned against the tree for support as he felt light headed. The right wing was now a copy of the left wing, the white bone armor without any black flesh to span the support spines. "Why didn't the rest burn when you shot it in the head?" Jaune asked as he tried to keep on his feet. The park was clear of most Grimm seeing as how no living thing was left in this part of the city.

 **"I don't know, but atleast the dragon can't fly now. So that's nice."** Sans tried to be an optimist, but with the Kingdom killer still breathing, Jaune wouldn't be satisfied. "Anything else in your skeleton closet?" Jaune asked hoping for an answer to this endless hell. He just wanted to see Pyrrha again, he just wanted to go home back to the way it was before this war. **"Your sword."** Sans' voice caught Jaune off guard. His sword? "What about it, its useless against the dragon. We need more of your magic voodoo, not a toothpick that thing can clean its teeth with." Jaune said attempting some humor in his tired state. **"Summon it."** "Ok, whatever." Jaune reached down to his side only to find it missing. Jaune became frantic as he searched for the precious family heirloom.

 **"What are you doing?"** Sans asked as Jaune kept feeling for it. "It was strapped to my hip, when we formed the armor." **"Um no. When we formed the armor. I moved your sword into your inventory. I didn't think we would need it, but now not so much. Here just reach out your hand and think of the sword."** Jaune reached out his hand and thought of the comfortable hilt in his grasp, with the weight of the cold steel making up the blade. As Jaune thought he could feel something in his previously empty hand. As he opened his eyes, Jaune found his family's sword now in his grasp. "How?" **"Eh, everyone has an inventory, they just don't know how to use it."** "Oh uh ok. I guess."

 **"Now let me see. Just as I thought, this sword is a soul sword."** "A what now?" Just as Jaune question left his lips, the ground began to shake as the dragon once again tried to stand. This time the wing's frame held and the dragon could now move once more. "Shit, Sans explain fast!" **Ok, a soul sword is a sword that can channel soul power. A friedn of mine named Undyne, has a soul spear. She uses it to launch faster and more accurate attacks, but a soul weapon can change the attacks attributes. Say turning a beam of light into a stream of fire."** Jaune lifted his sword and looked at it with surprise. The power to channel the soul in his hands and he was just using it as a damned sword. Wow he's dumb.

"So let's light this thing ablaze and get the hell out of Vale." Jaune said pointing the tip of the sword at the dragon, but nothing happened. **"Yeah, funny thing is. We don't have enough soul power to form a gaster blaster, so we're going to have to hit it with the actual sword."** "Well, shit." The dragon began to crawl towards Jaune and Jaune just stood there dazed. **"We can't hit the dragon with a long ranged attack so let's get moving. We'll only die, if we stay here."** "Right."

Jaune, using his last ounces of energy, teleported and appeared underneath the now standing dragon. **"We have to get to the top and strike it on the hide and hope this works."** Jaune nodded, sprinting forward he cut down any Grimm dumb enough to get in his way. The sword and Jaune strength made quick work of even the most heavily armored Grimm. "How the hell *Slash* are we going *crack* to get on top *splatter* of this thing?" Just as Jaune asked he could hear the sound of gun fire.

"General! Why are we doing this again!?" Asked the scared pilot as he moved the Warhawk into position beside the dragon and opening fire on the lesser grimm below. The dragon's attention focus appeared to be based near the Valen wild life preserve. So approaching the creature was made much safer besides the occasional Nevermore. "We're here to look for the Arc. He bought us time to evacuate and now we're going to return the favor. Find me a safe place to land." The pilot nodded as Ironwood entered the cargo bay, which held an eight man assault squad of Atlas soldiers.

One of the soldiers stood saying, "Where we getting off at, Sir?" Ironwood shook his head, "You and your men are leaving Vale with this Warhawk. I'm going to find that kid and get him out of here." The soldiers busted out laughing, as the general smirked. His men would never leave him to fight alone and he wouldn't leave Jaune behind. "OK, get ready to deploy."

Jaune continued to run towards the nearest leg of the dragon, however; the constant flow of Grimm made getting to the leg difficult. Jaune vaulted over another beowulf and continued his sprint as he cut another wulf in half and sent the top section flying towards another one. He then jumped over a charging boratusk and slashed the back of a Goliath's leg. Three nevermores fired their feathers at him, only for Jaune to dodge them and send three summoned bones to meet the nevermores. As he turned the corned of a destroyed building, Jaune once more saw the Warhawk. This time the cargo bay was open and nine men poured out into the street.

One soldier saw the black skeleton knight and fired a burst of round towards it. Jaune rolled forward and grabbed the rifle. Ripping the weapon from the hands of the soldier, Jaune could feel the something metal clink against the side of his helm. "And what the hell are you?" Ironwood asked as Jaune put up his hands. "Why general, I thought I said I would take care of the dragon by myself." Jaune said as his helm faded revealing his face. "I see you have a nice parlor trick with those fancy lights and this armor." Ironwood said as he lowered his "Ambassador", a large 44. semi-auto pistol with hollow point rounds.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a parlor trick, but I bet the Grimm find it hilarious." Jaune spoke as he handed back the soldier his rifle. "Well, I expected to find your corpse, not this." Ironwood motioned to Jaune's armor. "With all due respect. We have company and they don't appear to like us visiting." The squad leader announced as a pack of beowulves encircled the Warhawk. "Hold this position until Jaune and I return." Ironwood ordered as he and Jaune began to run towards the dragon's right leg. "Do you have a plan to finish this thing or are you going to try shooting with with those beams again?"

"I have an idea, but we have to get on top of the dragon." "We could use the Warhawk." Ironwood suggested as he blew the leg off of a beowulf. "No, if the dragon gets wise, it'll destroy the Warhawk and we'll be stuck here." Ironwood nodded as the skeleton helm reformed on Jaune's head. "We climd onto one of this thing's legs and make our way to its head." "Why the head?" "It won't be able to function, if we destroy its head, so it can't struggle as it burns." Jaune decapitated a beowulf as he vaulted over a low followed close behind as they made their way to the dragon's left leg.

* * *

V.M.S Sentinel's medical bay

Ren tries to console Pyrrha and Nora.

* * *

Ren entered Pyrrha's room with a glass of water. "Pyrrha, you need to drink something." Ren said as he held out the water to Pyrrha, who only looked at the ceiling with a blank stare. Nora slept beside her in the bed, Nora had to be put down by the medics to get her aboard the Medical frigate. The bandages covering her healing arm was the only reason the medics were able to hold her down long enough to administered the drug, which knocked her out.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked to no one really, but Ren knew what she meant. "Why wasn't it me. Jaune, did he try to come after me? What if, my decision cause his death? I couldn't just let him fight her with me. I knew I couldn't win and now Jaunes..." Ren placed his hand on her shoulder as his face remained soft and understanding. "No, you did what you thought was best and no one can blame you for sending him away." Ren didn't really think that, in truth he knew that both Jaune and her should have left, but he need Pyrrha to keep herself calm.

"But Ren." "Knowing Jaune he went down helping others, the way any hunter would want to go. He isn't gone Pyrrha, he's still with us. As long as we live, he lives as well." Ren's words brought gave her a small amount of comfort, but very little. Ren wasn't the best at consoling, that was always Jaune's thing with his childish, but understanding words of "wisdom", which mostly consisted of advice from his mother and dad. Pyrrha took the glass out water from Ren and took a small sip. "I know, Ren. Thank you." Her voice shook as two tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them and sat the glass of water on a small table next to the bed, as a knock came from the door of the room.

"Come in." Ren said as he sat in a chair beside the bed. "Hello, I'm here to check your vitals and just see how your doing, Ms. Nikos." The medic walked over and began to write on a clipboard he carried in his arms. "So, how are you feeling? That arrow shattered your ankle, if that younger girl had brought you any later. I think we would have had to perform surgery." The medic chuckled as he started to check her pulse manually. "What so funny." Pyrrha asked in a stern voice. "Oh, I meant no disrespect, just. *sigh* I have the same luck as you." The medic took a seat on a nearby chair as he rested, his body going limp after hours of nonstop work.

"Same luck?" Ren asked as Nora turned herself on the bed. "Yeah, I originally was leaving Vale on a Bullhead with some civilians, but the forces keeping the Grimm at bay fell. So as we lifted off, a flock of Nevermores attacked our ship and another. We crashed not to far from the evac point. The only ones to survive, was a small girl and myself. She was injured bad and all I had was a pistol. A beowulf found us and I wasted all of my rounds on it. I thought we were deadmeat, until someone helped. A guy with blonde hair just jumped out of nowhere and snapped the damn thing's neck with his bare hands, like it was nothing." The medic's words became distant as if he was somewhere else.

"He helped us. As the world ended, he stop and helped a complete stranger. I couldn't believe it. He was like one of those fairy tale knights. He protected me and Sara until we reached the city center. He told me to get aboard as he just ran into the fray and started fighting. I boarded the Sentinel and got Sara to the doctors. I owe him my life and for all I know he could be dead." The medic chuckled once more as the teens in the room listened intently. "Did you remember his name?" Ren asked hoping to bring the medic some form of closure.

"He told me, but its just a blur. All I remember is his blonde hair and blue eyes." "Ja-une?" Pyrrha spoke so softly that the medic could hardly hear anything she said. Ren looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The medic asked a Pyrrha tried to speak once more. "Was his name..." Her words got caught up in her throat as Ren placed his hand on her shoulder once more. "Was his name Jaune?"

The medic's eyes opened wide with him letting out a gasp. Nora shot up and nearly threw herself off the bed with the momentum. "Yeah, that was his name! Wait, how do you know him?" The medic asked as Pyrrha eyes gained a glimmer of hope. "He was my partner, we thought he died. Do you know where he is, is he on board, can you take us to him!?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to raise herself from the bed, causing a tired Nora to fall out of the bed and onto the floor. Ren and the medic both rushed over and forced her back onto the bed. Pyrrha settled down and the two let her go.

"Like I said Ms. Nikos. The last time I saw him. He was running into a charging horde of Grimm with the ground pounders and the General himself. I could check if he's on board, but I doubt he made it aboard, before we took off." Pyrrha leaned back into the bed, Ren and Nora only looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "Like I said I can still check, I mean, I'm just a private. What do I know?!" The medic said trying keep the room from turning into a grave yard. "Yes, thank you. That would be nice. If Jaune aboard then he should be here with us. Please check and get back to us." Ren said as the medic stood up and moved to the door.

"Right, I'll get on it and get back to you soon, ok? By the way, my name's Gabriel Thrush, but you can call me Thrash. Private first class." Thrash said with a mock salute. Thrash held out his hand and Ren took it giving it a good shake. "Get some rest first. You need it." Ren said in a low and quite voice, Pyrrha covered her head with the sheets as Nora looked down at the floor with a sniffle. Thrash left the room as Pyrrha felt asleep.

"Finally, she hasn't slept sense we started to trip." Nora said with a yawn. "Ha. Like you would know. You've been sleeping for the last hour and a half." Ren said with a humored tone as Nora stuck out her tongue at him and blew a raspberry. Ren smiled sitting down in his chair once more, Nora made her way to him and sat on his lap. Ren blushed and his mouth opened for a moment. Nora had sat upon his lap before when they were younger, but now her "mature" body was... a little much for his senses. Ren tried to gain her attention, but before he could even make a move. He heard hear start to snore. "Really, this is just great." Ren whispered to himself, before letting himself fade into a well earned slumber.

* * *

Jaune and Ironwood scale the leg of the Grimm dragon

* * *

"We're almost there!" Jaune yelled as Ironwood shot down two more nevermores which had been circling them. "Yeah, but what do you plan to do once we get up there? You said something about fire, but I don't see any dust on your or a torch so what are you planning?" The General loaded another magazine into his pistol and fired at a Gryffin Grimm. "Those beams of light, you've been seeing, I can focus them through my sword and make them into flames, which can burn the flesh of this thing and kill it once and for all." Ironwood was taken aback by this plan, he had never heard of using a weapon in such a way, was it his semblance? "Ok, once we get to the top. I'll cover and you make a run for the head!" Juane nodded and started climbing once more.

The climb had been draining for the General, but Sans' regeneration allowed Jaune to keep what little strength he had left as he climbed. All the way up, they had been followed by the flying Grimm and even some grimm which had spawned from the dragon's very flesh. The dragon had passed the Valen wildlife preserve and was now heading towards Beacon once more. The dragon seemed dazed and confused by the earlier bombardment of gaster blaster, so it hadn't noticed either human climbing its body.

"Sans, how much farther?!" Jaune asked as the dragon's leg once more moved, threatening to cast both himself and Ironwood off. **"A few hundreds yards, but if this thing keeps moving it'll take hours. We need to stop it."** Sans was right, everytime this thing moved Jaune and Ironwood would have to stop moving and hold on. "Sans can we start the fire here?" Jaune asked and Sans began to ponder. **"If we do the dragon will start to struggle and we'll** **definitely be thrown off and the rest of the city cost be destroyed."** "Sans, Vale fell when the CCT was destroyed. All we can do now is kill this dragon and take back the city, when we get enough forces."

"Arc! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Jaune looked up to see Ironwood had climbed further while he was talking to Sans. "I'm setting the fire here!" JAune yelled back. "What, why?!" "The longer we stay here, the more of a chance our Warhawk gets destroyed and the more chance of your men getting killed." Ironwood climbed back down and looked Jaune in the eye slits. "The dragon will go into a rampage, not only destroying the city, but throwing us off as well." Ironwood sighed as Jaune drew his word.

"General I'll give you five minutes to climb down before I set this thing ablaze." Jaune spoke with a serious firm tone. "Your one stubborn kid, Mr. Arc, but I won't leave you here. You saved my men and I'm not one to leave a debt go unpaid." Jaune nodded as he drew his sword and began to focus, as Ironwood covered him with his ambassador. **"Ok, kid. Focus your soul into the weapon. Let it become part of your very being."** Jaune did as instructed, he had focused aura into his weapon before, but never had he tried to attack with it. As his arua flowed into the weapon, he could feel the warmth of the blue flame begin to lick at the armor.

Ironwood whistled as the blue flames formed on the blade and made their way towards the knight's arms. The black metal became red as Jaune drew back to strike the black hide. Jaune arms moved at the speed of lightening as the slick blue sword slashed at the black flesh. The flesh caught alight and the heat became unbearable. Ironwood's aura worked overtime to try and keep the flames from devouring his flesh, but Jaune stood unphased by the flames. The dragon screeched and began to rampage, making a beedline for the academy.

Jaune stabbed the sword into the black flesh and grabbed the general's arm. The dragon began to limp and stumble as it made its way towards Beacon. The dragon's own regeneration trying to save the monster, but failing as the dragon's whole leg caught flame. Jaune wrapped Ironwood in his arms as he jumped from the dragon's limb. Jaune and Ironwood hit the ground and tumbled for over a few hundred yards, crashing into buildings and going clear through them. As the two two stood they saw the now fully engulfed dragon try to climb the remains of the CCT, but the reconstructed wings gave way and the dragon fell crashing into the ruins of the academy.

Jaune stood and helped Ironwood up. "I believe its dead." Ironwood said with a tired voice. "It better be, that things been a pain in my ass for too long." As Jaune finished, the sound of jet engines could be heard approaching. "Come on General. I think our ride is here."

* * *

With the Dragon dead and Jaune on route to Haven with the general, how will the public accept the new hero, known as "The Skeleton Knight" or Blue Arc for short. Will Jaune be able to face Pyhrra after leaving her with Ruby and fighting Cinder, but will Ironwood let his new "ally" reviel his true identity or will Atlas force Jaune to be their pawn. Next time on Blue Arc, the students of Beacon arrive at Haven and Thrash is informed of a new development with Sara.

P.S. I like ReNora so I might make them a pairing in this fic. I may add more pairings if you guys want. Just PM me and I may begin a poll to determine some of the pairings. Boi!


	8. The Crisis of The Goat

AN: With Vale destroyed, the people of Remnant want answers and Atlas is under extreme pressure with Mistral threatening war and Vacuo placing sanctions. Atlas must find a scapegoat and get the people back on their side with a hero, even if they have to make one up. I own nothing. Please leave a review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Crisis of The Goat

The V.M.S. Sentinel is on standby to dock as the refugees prepare to disembark.

* * *

"All passengers, please prepare to disembark. We are approaching Atlas Airport." The Sentinel's A.I. announced over the P.A. as the hundreds of passengers ran about the ship. The ride had been hard, but with Atlas only an hour out. The thought of safe solid ground, made many of them happier than the richest king.

Ren sighed as he finally awoken to the announcement. He looked down to see Nora still clinging to him. Her warmth and smooth skin make it feel like heaven, but even so he shook her slightly and was awarded by Nora's head shooting up and smacking him in the jaw. "What's wrong, are we under attack?!" Nora jumped out of the chair, using Ren's stomach as a trampoline.

Ren and the chair went flying back and slammed into the wall. Nora turned around to see Ren and the remains of the now broken chair in a large dent in the metal room's wall. "Ren! Get up sleepy head! Somethings happening and we need to break the legs of who ever it is!" Ren struggled to breath for a few moments, when Ren finally caught his breath. The metal door of the room began to open as Nora transported her the launcher into a large warhammer and prepared to smash the first person that walked into the room.

Now, Thrash had been having a bad day so far. After leaving Pyrrha's room, he had to attend four more patients and help a doctor perform an emergency surgery on an old man. So, he still hadn't got much sleep, beside about a ten minute nap in between calls, but he had kept his word. He asked the A.I. for a list for all known civilians on board and just as he thought. Jaune wasn't aboard, but the A.I. did tell him that a few escape aircraft had fled Vale after the frigates. So, he had some good news too.

Although, that was all put to a stop when he barely dodged the swing of a massive warhammer as it dug into the floor of the room. "Holy Oum! What in hell was that for!?" Thrash yelled as he looked at the wielder of the weapon. Nora gave him a sheepish grin as Ren face palmed. "Sorry, Mr. Medic guy! I thought you were a bad guy!" "Why would there be "Bad Guys" on board?! You just..." Thrash turned his head and just stared at Ren in his little dent in the wall. Thrash's mouth dropped and a whimper was heard as his arms fell limp to his side.

"Ho-how, why?" Nora looked back to Ren and her face grew a small blush. "I'm sorry, but I frightened when she woke up. I didn't know she would GAH!" Nora took Ren in a head lock and stopped him from telling of her sleeping on his lap. Thrash only looked at the odd couple as Ren tried to free himself and Nora only had a large small across her face. "Um, ok. Just keep yourselves in check." Nora made a mock salute, Ren finally freed himself and fell to the floor with gasping for breath.

"Well anyways. I have some news about your friend." Ren and Nora eyes locked on Thrash as his hands flew up into a defensive manner. "Well, um. Is Ms. Nikos awake?" Thrash looked over to the bed and found Pyrrha wiping her eyes, just having waken up to the commotion and yelling. "Oh hello. How do you feel?" Thrash asked her. "I feel fine, thank you. What kind of information do you have?" Pyrrha's voice was lifeless and sounded like a machine on auto-pilot.

*sigh* "Like I thought, your friend isn't aboard." All three teens seemed to deflate as Thrash spoke. "However, there are several Warhawks that made it out of Vale. He might be aboard one of them." A small amount of hope returned to them, but very little if any. Pyrrha didn't even seem to be listening, her eyes locked on Thrash without even moving. Ren had his hand to his chin as if thinking and Nora just looked like a small kicked puppy. "Thank you." Pyrrha's voice broke the silence to the surprise of those around her.

"Y-your welcome." Thrash's voice stuttered out. Just yesterday, this was the girl that was about to tackle him to hear more about Jaune, but now she seemed to be fine like nothing happened. Ren looked at Pyrrha, he knew she was strong both mentally and physically, but he knew how she felt for Jaune. Hell the only person, who didn't know was Jaune himself. Nora just looked down at the floor and sat down on the floor with her legs crossed like a child. The room stayed quiet for a minute until Ren coughed."Private, can I talk to you, alone?" Ren asked as Thrash nodded. The two walked out the door as Pyrrha tried to console Nora.

"Is your friend ok? She seems... normal." Thrash asked as Ren closed the door. "Pyrrha liked Jaune, alot. She's hurting and i think closing herself off is her way of keeping her composure." Thrash nodded in agreement. "Are you sure he isn't aboard?" Ren asked making sure. "Listen, that kid saved my life. i wouldn't lie about him being aboard. Hell I'd like to buy the kid a drink, if he were here, but he just isn't." Ren's neutral face turned somber as he sighed. "Thank you, Thrash. It means alot for you doing this for us. We know your busy so thank you." Ren held out his open hand. Thrash grasped it and shook firmly. "Sorry, I cam back alone."Thrash turned around and made his way towards the medical lounge.

Ren wiped a forming tear from his eyes as he opened the door into the room once more. Nora was once more laying down with Pyrrha. Ren began to pack up the gear they had with them as Pyrrha sat and looked up at the ceiling with a blank stare.

* * *

Jaune, Ironwood, and Assault squad Echo are enroute to Atlas. ETA 3 hours

* * *

"I'm telling you, those damned Nevermores are spying on us. I mean, we seen hundreds of them fly over the walls, but they never attack. They're spies, that's how they knew how to attack us." A squad member was talking as the rest of the crew sat in the drop bay, either cleaning their weapons or trying to rest.

"Rocket, shut the hell up for the fiftieth fucking time." Another soldier spoke as he tried to sleep. "Yeah, I mean that would make since. I mean how else would **SMACK** OWW!" Rocket held onto his now sore and red face. A large squad member fixed his glove as he straightened himself in his seat. "Rocket, shut up or next time i throw you out of the back of this bird." Swede's voice came out cold but with a humored tone. Rocket gulped and finally shut up.

"Ha. I think we should sick Swede on him more often." "I think your right." Two troopers with purple helmets joked as Swede closed his eyes once more. The squad leader shook his head as Rocket nursed his jaw. Jaune only look on as the squad interacted together. Sans floated beside him as he chuckled at Rocket's misfortune. He had been talking nonstop for atleast three hours, but he didn't deserve a sucker punch for it.

A soldier with a red helmet turned to him quickly and grinned. "So Mr. Hero? What are you gonna do now!" The red helmet trooper slid her way over to Jaune and got up in his face. Jaune recoiled and fell out of his seat onto the floor, the soldier bursted out in laughter before being hit on the helmet by an empty magazine from a rifle. "Shock, leave him alone. He wasn't bothering us, infact he hasn't said a word all trip. I like him." Shock grabbed the magazine and threw it back at the offending soldier, who caught the magazine and placed it on his combat belt.

"I know, that's why I want to talk to him. I mean come on! He killed a freaking dragon Grimm!" Shock said pointing her open hand towards Jaune as he got back into his seat. "Um. I didn't mean to make a scene, but I was just tired and I'm sort of socially awkward." "Oh then you and Jack should get along well!" Shock yelled once more." A trooper with a green helmet, probably Jack, flipped Shock off as she giggled.

"Kid, you just took down one of the biggest threats to humanity. Your gonna get riches, bitches, and lots of praise, like kiss ass praising. You'll have people falling over one another just to see you." Shock said sitting down in a seat, across the bay from Jaune's seat. Jaune scratched the back of his neck and tried to find the right words. "I don't want people to know about this." He said out right. the whole cargo bay became silent as the whole squad looked at Jaune as if he had just grown a second head, even the pilots looked back into the cargo bay, before Ironwood sent them a glare that would make an Ursa run for the hills.

"What, did i do something?" "Hey, Butcher take a look at this kid. I think he has a brain injury." Jaune gulped at his nickname. "B-butcher?" Some of the troopers laughed as Jaune relaxed. "But really kid. Why wouldn't you want people to know you kill that damned thing, I mean really." This time a blue helmeted trooper asked. "Uh well. I don't want my friends to think differently about me, because I have this power so I'd like for them not to know." Jaune's words rang true to some of the troopers, but the blue helmet continued. "Like Shock said, riches, bitches, and lots of ass kissing. What isn't to love?" "Lock, I don't think your tiny brain isn't big enough to understand so I'll explain."

Another trooper stood up and approached Jaune with a smile. "He doesn't want his friends to think differently because of his power. Let me guess, you found your semblance right?" Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I found it during the battle." Sans fell on the floor laughing and began to roll on the floor. "If people knew he killed the dragon, they would keep his friends away from him and he might over shadow them." The trooper finished and Jaune thanked him for explaining. "Ah, your no fun, Barrel!" Lock and Shock said in unison as Barrel laughed at them.

 **"Kid, we have to hang out with these guys. They're rekilling me, hahaha! My heart is going blue!"** Sans' laughter was beginning to bug Jaune, but he kept a neutral face or atleast tried. "I always wanted to be a hero, but now. I mean what about my team. What happens to them, if I become famous I won't get to see them." Jaune's words aroused the interest of the squad leader, who sucked on his teeth making a screeching sound. The whole squad jumped to attention with hands straight at their sides as general Ironwood nodded to the Squad leader.

"Ok, men. Shut the hell up and get some rest. Once we get back to Haven, we'll have to help Hearts and Minds with the refugees." Every single member of Assault squad Echo followed the command and took their seat as Jaune stared on in amazement even Sans found it amazing at the amount of discipline in the squad when taking an order from the squad leader. Ironwood stood up as the squad took their seats and tried to rest. "Jaune, we need to talk."

Jaune and Ironwood stood up and walked into the cockpit. The two pilots set the auto-pilot and entered the cargo bay. Jaune closed the door and sat in the co-pilot's chair. "They brought up a very important point back their Jaune." "And what is that point, General?" Ironwood took control of the Warhawk and stared out the window. "With your power, Atlas could put a stop to both the White Fang and drive back the Grimm. All I ask is that you help us in our fight." Jaune and Ironwood had talked about this before, but Jaune couldn't help. He had seen too much during the Battle of Vale and couldn't get over all of the charred and half eaten bodies he had seen.

"General, sir. I already told you, I can't. I don't want to see any of that ever again. I just want a normal life from now on." Images of the burning and blood filled streets of Vales flashed through his mind. Jaune knew helping Atlas was the right thing to do, but what about his family and friends. Pyrrha had her ankle shattered by Cinder's arrow and he didn't even know if the others, besides Ruby, were alive. His family's village was close to the Kingdom of Vale and a large horded had come from that direction.

The General sighed as he pulled out his scroll, the general was now dressed in an Atlas military standard outfit. "Jaune, you know times are bad now. People need a hero, even if they have to make one. I'm not gonna force you to join Atlas, with Beacon and Ozpin gone. Your free to leave at your own desire, however; the counsel won't be so willing to let you go after I show them this." The general handed Jaune the scroll. The screen showed a video of him in the armor running and killing Grimm left and right.

In truth, Jaune hadn't realized he had killed so many. He knew he had killed alot, but most of the video was hardly a fight at all. Most of the Grimm would be struck down by his sword or his fists. "How did you get this?" Jaune asked as he continued to watch. "The pilot's recorded this footage, its standard protocol." The General lied. "So, your trying to blackmail me? You saw have the Grimm fared against me. Would you like to try, too?" A black mist surrounded Jaune as the Armor and two Gastor blaster began to form. The general drew his pistol as Jaune's sword pressed against James' neck.

"I have no intentions of blackmailing you, just that I am duty bound to turn in all combat footage to the counsel on our arrival and they will question me about this knight. If I lie I put everyone, not just you or your friend at risk." Jaune lowered his sword as Ironwood set the safety on his pistol. "Well, I guess that we'll have to cross that bridge once we reach it, for now lets just get to Haven." Jaune was annoyed at the General's constant attempts to recruit him, but he knew the general was a good man. "Agreed and Jaune. I understand why you don't want to fight, but you could save people if you do join." The rest of the flight went by uneventful.

* * *

The Atlas counsel call for any emergency meeting as the political situation becomes dark and the future of the refugees uncertain.

* * *

Councilmen Pax had served many years on the counsel and everyday he prayed something like this would never happen, but now his worst fear was coming true. "So let me get this straight. Mistral is threatening war and Vacuo is placing sanctions on us until we can prove we didn't try to invade Vale." Councilmen Tarlac spoke in an annoyed voice. "Yes and half of the refugees don't trust our guards and all of them won't go near one of our drones. Ten of them have already been torn apart by the angry mob." Explained Councilmen Trace.

"Ha. People are always ready to screw themselves if they don't get what they want, they turn into children." Councilman Mal said massaging his temples, to stem an on coming head ache. "They are afraid, hungry, and for now, homeless. They have all rights to be mad at us and our drones. What happened to the first fleet's drones? What made them attack?" Pax finally spoke trying to keep this just from being about bitching and moaning the whole time. "We can't tell without the black box on board one of the Cruisers, we're totally blind. All we know is someone infected the system with some kind of virus. Thankfully it only affected nearby drones, including the Paladins." Tarlac spoke up.

"So we don't know the cause or who delivered it. The only thing we know is that it was a kind of virus and only affecting the drones under control of the First Fleet." Pax confirmed as Tarlac nodded. "What do you think, Trace?" Trace scratched his chin in thought. "It's obvious that whoever did this only wanted for the drones in Vale to be affected, so they weren't trying to crash the whole system. Why? Without it Atlas would be over ran by our own drones and checkmate. Humanity's largest military gone in a night. So why only Vale?" "Maybe they couldn't break into the entire system, just a fraction of it." Pax commented. "No, with the speed and ease that virus could have hacked into the mainframe if ordered to." Talrac mentioned.

"So we're dealing with an unknown virus and an enemy we can't find or destroy. Every time we kill a White Fang another three take his place, maybe we should put the Fauns into containment camps until this is dealt with." Mal suggested, but the stares from Pax and Trace shot down the idea. "That would only make more Fauns join their cause. For now we keep the refugees in the civic center and hope we can find a place for them later. On another hand, we all know what we need." Trace spoke as if reading out someone's death warrant.

The others nodded knowing what he meant. "So who shall it be? Is their a star pupil or a soldier we can "honor"?" Each councilmen looked through their own scroll before all shaking their heads in a negative manner. "Not one? There has to be someone, someone we can make into a hero." For hundreds of years, heroes and war heroes have always been the figure head for a war, without someone to rally behind, the people would grow bored of a war quickly. However; a "hero" or someone pretending to be one could rally hundreds if not thousands of extra troops into the military and give Atlas the bodies they need to wage a "total" war.

With everyone pissed at either Atlas or the White Fang, whoever spoke first would usually become the public's favorite. Everyone loves a "good guy" hiding as the villain and if the White Fang publicly announced victory over the Kingdom of Vale and Atlas then their forces would bolster with Fauns looking for protection and others looking for revenge against Atlas for their failure to protect them and the drones killing hundreds of civilians. However; if Atlas was to first to speak out, then people would rally to regain their lost kingdom and get revenge for their lost ones and their homes.

"What of the Iron General?" Mal suggested. "He is old and the public has grown tired of him. He was also in command of the First fleet, he isn't worth the hassle and bad publicity to save." Tarlac announced. "Then we have our scapegoat." Trace put in his two cents. "But James has put in many years of honorable service to the people. We can't just throw him to the hounds for one mistake." Pax tried to save the General, but it was clear what the other's thought. "Yes, he has and that will be brought into his court marshal, when or if he returns." Talrac spoke as he drank a sip from his water bottle. "But we can't go down with the ship this time unfortunately, but Pax your more than welcome to go to his defense, but if he is proven guilty and he shall be. Then you will lose all credibility with the people." Mal warned.

Pax sighed and lowered his head in defeat. James was a personal friend, but the council had spoken and it was three to one. Ironwood would burn once he returned to Atlas and Pax would be the one holding the torch.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Exams next week and I have to study my ass off for them.

Anyways, Next time on Blue Arc. With Atlas being filled with refugees, how will Ruby and the other deal with the cramp conditions and the hundreds of raging people. Will Ironwood be used as a political scapegoat and will Jaune be blackmailed? Find out next time, Boi!


	9. Those Who Burn For The Future

AN: When all hell breaks loss for one. The door for another is opened for another world to be built. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9: Those Who Burn for the Future.

Location Unknown

* * *

Cinder was pissed. No, wait. Pissed didn't even begin to describe it. She had fought for Salem for years now but now she was on her knees like a whipped dog. Salem hadn't taken the news of Cinder's failure well. Salem had kicked the living shit out of her. Even with this sadistic child helping, Cinder couldn't even come close to Salem's power. Cinder's life was on a strand of fiber that was being strained.

"Cinder, I gave you a simple order. Kill Nikos and obtain the power of the Maiden. You return with neither. I am annoyed." Salem lifted Cinder's bruised face to look at her cold dark eyes. "I have no use for failures, Cinder. The only reason you still breath is because I still have a use for you, but fail me again and you had wished I killed you." Cinder's gaze fell to the ground once more, the cold floor covered with droplets of her blood. Cinder's vision blurred as her arms gave out and she fell to the floor.

Salem could only glare at the piece of trash infront of her. Cinder had been such a good servant, but this failure now threatened her plans. Nikos had a large part of the Maiden's power and the Dragon was slayen by that damned knight. Who was he? That knight not only held off Cinder and the army of Grimm, but had done something even Salem had thought impossible. He had killed the ultimate Grimm, the Grimm which was the only creation of the core. The origin of all Grimm.

Salem left Cinder unconscious on the floor and walked to the top of a nearby hill. Infront of her, she saw thousands of Grimm of all kinds and sizes. She felt a shiver go up her spine and she froze with fear. It had been so long sense she had meet him, but his presence was known by all who served the core. Her vision was filled with strange and random symbols ranging from a Cross to a Skull and Cross bones.

"Ah, Salem, My Dear Salem" A cold voice rang in her ears. A black figure began to form in her vision as her body shook with fright. "Gaster." Her response was quick. "What brings you here, your payment isn't due for three months." Gaster began to chuckle. "Yes, I know, but I have come to check up on my... investment. Hehehe." Gaster turned around and looked at the horde of Grimm. "So this is your "Army of Darkness"? Not very impressive, Salem. I gave you two centuries and you have appeared to have wasted them. You promised a stream of powerful souls from this work, but all I have received is a head ache from my deal with you, my dear. And three months from now you promised me a "Grand Soul". One of four of them and yet I see no grand soul."

Salem looked at the back of Gaster's skull, pondering if she could just bash his skull in. Howefver; before she coulf take action, Gaster turned around with lightening fast speed and closed the distance between it and her within a fraction of a second. Salem's eyes grew wide as she gazed in the dark void which were in place of its eyes. "You shall receive your payment, when it is due Gaster, until then leave me, before I lose my patience." Salem quickly found out threatening Gaster was not a good idea.

Gaster grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground without any form of strain. Gaster hummed a tune as he threw her to the ground and began to choke her. His hand closing her wind pipe and her face turning red. "Salem the only reason you still breath is because you have a use, but if you fail me. You'll wished I had killed you now." Gaster left go of her and righted itself. "I will be back in three months time. Pray you do not disappoint me." Its figure faded into nothingness as Salem tried to stand. She had met Gaster only a few times but he never failed to terrify. Salem stood with a hand around her throat trying to nurse the forming bruise. All of her plans were now at risk because of Cinder and if Cinder failed, then Salem would take the place of that grand soul.

* * *

The V.M.S. Sentinel is off loading in the air port of Haven as Atlas forces try to stem the rising panic amoung the refugees.

* * *

Ruby was helping a limping man out of the Frigate as other left the frigate's hanger bay. "Everyone please keep moving, do not block the path, please keep moving." An Atlas soldier holding a loudspeaker said as he tried to direct the refugees to the proper sectors for housing or what was left of housing. The influx of refugees had flooded the Civic Center. Other Soldiers tried to keep the people calm as they moved, but the injured were slowing things down and tempers began to flare.

"I need to be with my family!" A man shouted as he began to search the crowd. A medic and two soldiers approach and restrained him as he fought against them. "Hey!" Ruby yelled as she let the injured man sit on a bench next to the path. She ran over to the Medic as the man was cuffed and sat down on the ground as he began to bawl. "Why'd you do that? He just wants to be with his family." Ruby asked as she stared at the Medic, who looked down at her note pad. "His family didn't make it aboard. Reports place them in the Vale Airport's last flight of Bullheads. Both Bullheads went down, only two survivors."

Ruby's eyes began to water as the feeling of losing her mother resurfaced in her mind. "Who are the two survivors? Maybe they're..." Ruby was cut off as the Medic shook her head. "The only survivors was a small girl and an Atlas Medic. His family is dead. Its not what's right nor fair, but it's reality." The Medic turned around walked towards the crying man with a needle full of a sedative.

Ruby could feel herself become unbalanced as she took a step back only to fall on her butt. Her eyes didn't blink as she stared at the now sleeping man, tears streaming down her face. He had lost his whole in one night and he couldn't accept it. He was going to spend the rest of his life alone, becaue the hunters had failed to protect the city, she had failed. All she wanted was to be a hero, but now. She didn't want this, she wanted to go back to when life was so much easier, before Penny died before the Grimm invaded.

"Ruby!" A voice could barely be heard as Ruby continued to stare at the man. "Ruby!" This time the voice seemed to get closer, but it still seemed distant. "RUBY!" This time Ruby looked at whoever was calling her, to find Yang, Blake, and Weiss with Uncle Qrow stand beside them. Yang's missing arm wrapped in bandages and Blake with a Bandage wrapped around her stomach. "Guys?" Ruby asked as if she were in a dream.

Yang ran up to her and hugged her as Ruby found herself being suffocated by her sister's umm... personality. "ICAN"TBREATH!" Ruby tried to scream as Yang's one good armlet go and Ruby began to cough. "Sorry Sis, just it's really good to see you." "Bad day?" Qrow joked as Blake, Ruby, and Weiss sent him a glare, while Yang laughed. "You could say that I lost my right to bear ARMS!" Both Yang and Qrow burst out with laughter as the others just looked at them with wonder.

"How can they laught at that!?" Weiss questioned as the others shrugged. "I guess it's their way of coping with stress." Another voice join in on the conversation. Ruby look at the source to find an Atlas Medic with a Green helmet. "I'm sorry, who are you?" "I'm Private Thrush, Gabriel Thrush and I've been look for you, Miss Rose. My commander understands you saw a Knight of sorts during your engagement with a certain Cinder Fall." Ruby froze at the mention of Cinder's name not with fear but with anger. Ruby nodded her head as Thrash motioned for her to follow along with the rest of team RWBY.

* * *

Jaune's Warhawk makes final preparations for their landing.

* * *

"Tower this is Nighthawks 2'0. Come in." The pilot spoke into his head gear as he began to look for the lights of Atlas. "Tower control, this is NightHawk 2'0 of the A.M.S. Steadfast. Please respond." The co-pilot began to fidget with his scroll. The pilot sighed as he set the auto-pilot and entered the cargo bay. "General, the tower isn't responding, what should we do?" "Keep trying to get them, if we land without permeation, we'll probably get shot." The pilot saluted and went back to the cockpit."Sir, why isn't the tower responding?" The squad leader asked as he clear his rifle's chamber. "I don't know, but it can't be good."

"I think they're just screwing with us. HALOs always get shitty treatment from the other branches." Rocket yelled as he threw his hands in the air and let his head rest against the seat. "Rocket, this isn't funny or the time for jokes. The tower isn't responding either they're having trouble with their signal or we're in some deep shit." Shock responded.

"General, the tower just made contact." "What'd they say?" "They want to talk to you, Sir." The pilot threw the General a radio. "Yes?" "Is this general Ironwood?" The voice on the other end asked. "Yes, it is. How is the condition of the refugees?" "Land at platform 9." The channel went silent as Ironwood just stared at the radio. "We have clearance to land at Platform 9." James handed the radio back to the pilot. The rest of the crew started to stand up and check each other gear with Jaune at the very front of the column. Each member of the squad patted each other on the shoulder signaling they were good. As the WarHawk's bay door opened the Assault squad was met by a full platoon of Atlas regulars and two Paladins. "General Ironwood, you are under arrest for dereliction of duty during the battle of Vale." An MP read out as the crew of WarHawk stood dazed and confused.

* * *

I'm so sorry about not posting anything, but now Summer is here and I can start posting again. Just be patent in between post. Thanks for reading and BOI!


	10. Red Tape and Blue Blood

Hoi!

Holy shit! It's been a long time! Nice to see you guys again. Sorry for such along time, but I lost my drive to write, but didn't want to abandon this fic. Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Red Tape and Blue Blood

Location: Platform 09 Atlas Air Base

* * *

General Ironwood felt his heart drop at the words of the young MP. He knew that he would be getting alot of flak for losing the first fleet, but this. This was an outright arrest, by his own men no less. If he remembered correctly, this Platoon was fresh out of basic. _"Oh, course. Mal knew my veteran troopers wouldn't make such an arrest."_

As Echo squad started to recover from the shock, Rocket moved his way to the front of the group. "What the hell is going on here?!" As Rocket's words left his mouth, Swede placed his hand of Rocket's mouth and drug the trooper back into the group.

"General, I have orders to bring you in on multiple accounts ranging from cowardice to out right neglect of your duties." As the MP spoke the two Paladins took flanking positions of the WarHawk. The platoon also began to spread out, trying to gain better firing positions, if a fire fight were to break out. Echo squad also began to move, slowly, but surely. Each trooper set their weapon to "Semi" before trying to find cover in the cramped confines of the dropship.

Of course, Ironwood knew that if the Paladins opened fire then the WarHawk would be torn to shreds, before a single soldier could make a move. Jaune on the other hand was staying in the back of the group, trying to stay out of sigh.

"Hey, guys. I want to see." Jaune whined as he tried to look over the soldiers, as Sans just floated upward and looked out of the cargo bay, not really liking what he saw. _"Sans, what do you see?"_ Jaune's thought was answered by Sans chuckling slightly. **"Let's just say thing might get a little loud at this rate."** Jaune swallowed and drew his sword and shield.

* * *

Councilor Mal is on his way to meet the new scapegoat

* * *

Mal hadn't had the best night or morning. Ever sense, the battle for Vale began, he had been up trying to resecure positions along the Atlisian border. For the most part, many of the outposts were secure,but that was the only good news.

Hell had broke out on all other fronts, with Vale under attack he tried to gather troops to send reinforcements, but Tarlac and Trace thought that would weaken the Atlas defenses and would leave Atlas open to attack. "Better to lose one Kingdom, than to lose two." Trace commented during the meeting and it drove Mal almost insane.

Another problem was flood of incoming evac ships. In total, three fleets worth of Vale ships had made it to Atlas. Numbering 4 civilian transports, 4 medical frigates and one light cruiser acting as an Escort for the first wave of ships with many other ships being destroyed in route to Atlas. In truth, this was only a small number of ships from the Vale Navy, but the White Fang, had focused their efforts on the Vale dry docks and had destroyed most of the vessels, before the crews even made it to their stations.

Then security was a cluster fuck. Security teams were spread thin, trying to keep the people of Vale calm and provide security to the vital areas, such as power stations and com. arrays.

Finally, the SDC mines near Vale evacuated, fearing that the higher Grimm count would threaten even the heavily defended operation. Making dust even more expensive, It was a great day.

But all of these problems seemed to fade as Mal opened the door to the landing platforms. What he saw was a stalemate, between the troops he sent ot arrest Ironwood and the general's own forces. *sigh* _"I don't have time for this."_ Mal thought as he approached the scene with two Knight-200s flanking him on either side.

"General... or should I say former general." Mal shot Ironwood a smug look before continuing "Why do you like causing trouble for me?" Ironwood glared at the older man, who was dressed in a deep red suit with a black tie. "Counselor, I believe these troopers were given incorrect orders, maybe because of your ineffective leadership." This time Mal sent his own glare at the General.

The two seemed to enter a staring contest as the MP approached and came to attention as he saluted the counscilman. Mal didn't break eye contact with Ironwood as he waved the MP to speak. "Sir, I was just about to call you for instruction. The General refused your order to surrender." Mal just stood there for a moment. "Major, what is your name?" Mal's words came out in a very annoyed tone.

"Um, Klink, Councilor." The MP answered with a ounce of pride in his words. "Good, from now on you're private Klink. Get out of my sight." Mal finished without even making eye contact with the former Major. 'B-but, sir..." Mal drew a colt 45 from his jacket and pointed it at the now trembling soldier. "Would you like to be a former Private aswell?" Klink shook his head and sprinted for the nearest door.

Holstering the Colt, Mal broke eye contact with the General and motioned for the troopers to advance. Slowly the Atlas troopers began to approach the WarHawk, but before they came within 20 meters of the aircraft a wall of bones sprang for the ground making some of the forward troopers fall on their bottoms as the others recoiled from the sudden skeletal wall, even Mal's eyes widened at the sudden formation of the obstical.

Echo squad sprang from the WarHawk and took positions behind the wall of bones and readied themselves for combat, taking aim at the closet soldier and keeping them in their sights. With this most of the Atlas platoon fell back and took cover behind any form of cover they could find, as the frontline troopers froze like a deer in the head lights.

Mal's mind raced as he searched for the cause of the bone wall, but what he found was a young blonde teen in the door of the WarHawk standing next to Ironwood."Now this is interesting."

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR are taken to be debriefed by Atlas officials.

List of "debriefings"

CH. 10

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang

Ch. 11

Nora, Pyrrha, Ren

* * *

"So, Miss Rose is it?" An Atlas soldier asked as Ruby sat in a hard metal chair in the center of a white room, with no windows. "Miss, makes me feel old. You can just call me Ruby." Ruby answered trying to be as friendly as possible. "Uh hmm, well Miss Rose. From our reports, you were one student, which was sent to the A.M.S. Vigil. Is this true?" "Yeah, I went to this ship to try and regain control of it." Ruby's legs began to shake a little from the memory of her fight with Roman and his colorful friend.

"And?" The Atlas soldier asked. "And what? I just tried to regain control of the ship." "And how did you plan to do this per say?" The soldier wrote something on a piece of paper, before looking back up at Ruby. "Well, w-well. I don't know. I just knew that the ship was important and causing the robots to shoot people." The soldier nodded, before writing something else on the paper.

 _"That's getting really annoying!"_ Ruby thought. She had been locked in this room for over an hour now and this was the first time someone had even spoken to here. No, "hi", "how are you?", or "kiss my bottom" from anyone for an hour. _"I wonder, if the others are having as much fun as me?"_

* * *

"Heiress Schnee, if your record is to be believed." A soldier spoke with a tone of humor before, sliding a personnel report infront of her. "Oh is there a problem, Sargent?" Weiss asked with an annoyed tone. "Oh no, no problems here. Except for the one little problem of the SDC being a major player in the White Fang mess. What I want to know is if your family had any part of this mess to bolster hate against the White Fang." The soldier raised his voice and slammed his hand on the table as the last sentence left his lips.

Weiss was taken aback by the question. It felt like she had been slapped. Weiss slammed her hands on the table and stood up glaring at the Sargent, before slapping him across the face. "Don't you ever accuse my family of such an act like that ever again!" Her voice rising almost in a scream.

"Seems that I hit a nerve there." The soldier massaged his cheek as he stood up straight. "It surprises me that such a family wouldn't be accused of such things on a regular basis. Seeing as how you treat your mine workers almost like slaves." This time the soldier threw down several images of malnutritioned fanus and a stack of dead fanus bodies stacked up in piles, all being very skinny and even showing bones. Weiss almost puked at the images. "I'll ask again. Did your family have a hand in this attack on Vale?"

* * *

"So Miss Belladonna? Your record or lack there of, is very interesting." An Atlas soldier walked around her as Blake sat unfazed. "When the CCT was brought down, many records were probably lost. So, I don't think there's anything to talk about my identity." She knew the argument had very little ground to stand on. "Oh, then why do we have a civilian record for all of your friends, then? I guess you were the only one on your team to have lost her civilian record. Well I guess its a good thing, we have a very detailed criminal record on you then, or else you wouldn't have a verifiable identity."

Blake froze, knowing she was caught by the tail. "Oh yes, Miss Belladonna. We have many, many accounts on this report. Six reports of theft, five accounts of destruction of private property, seven accounts of trespassing, blah, blah, blah, and a very strong tie to the White Fang. Oh Miss Belladonna, we have much to talk about." The soldier smiled and sat across from Blake as she looked down at her hands.

* * *

'Yang Xiao Long, a very nice name you have there." "Why thank you." Yang said acting flattered. The soldier let out a chuckle, before lifting a huge stack of paper, about the size of a large dog. "Also a very nice criminal record." "Yeah, I get around alot." The soldier sighed as he shook his head and Yang just had a smug smile as she held her one good hand behind her head.

"So, why don't you tell me about your accident with a certain White Fang Member, name of Adam." Yang glared at the very mention of the name. "He's a killer. I would knock him to the next life, if he were here." Yang's eyes flashed red as her temper flared. "Oh? How much do you know about your partner, a Blake Belladonna?" "Enough." Yang's answer came back quick.

"Hmm and your relationship with a club owner named Junior?" He's just a... friend of mine." Yang smiled weakly trying to look innocent and to try and pull a Ruby or to just get a free pass for being cute. "A friend? Then why does it say here that he sued you for destroyed his club, not just that, but if this report is correct you were also charged with assault and battery, both were footed by the Vale counsel. A total of two million, five hundred thousand and forty eight lien with some odd cents."

"Ya know, mistakes happen." "And your father has very good connections to the Vale's counsel. I wonder how many times he's covered up your little mistakes. Miss Xiao Long if you don't want to send the rest of your days in a jail cell, then you might want to start singing my song or you're going to be singing the Vacuo city blues."

* * *

Ah! This chapter sucks! I want to get into more action, but details and plot. They are important! Anyways, it's nice to be back. I'll try to update once a month, but no promises. Well, thanks for reading and Boi!


	11. Well, Screw Us Then

Hoi!

Another Chapter for you fine people. I'm an ass, I know, but I'm trying to make up for some lost time with this. I own nothing! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11: Well, Screw Us Then

Location: Platform 9 Atlas Airbase

* * *

Mal hadn't expected this. He had expected a calm surrender, a negotiation, or hell, even a fire fight, but a stalemate, because of a bone wall. That was not expected, a stalemate, sure. The bone wall, not so much. "General, may I ask how you made this... thing?" Fuck off, asshat!" Shock yelled from behind her section of the wall.

Mal sighed as Ironwood chuckled slightly at defiant soldier. "Mal, if I were you. I'd tell these men to retreat, I have something you need." Ironwood's words made Mal think for a moment. "And what do I need General?" Mal asked with a curious tone.

Ironwood reached behind Jaune and pushed the young hunter out so that all the soldiers could see. "I have brought you, a hero!" Jaune's eyes shot open and gritted his teeth as he turned to face the general. "What the hell? I told you I won't join your army, I'm done!" Jaune's hand curled into fists and he was just about to punch the General, when said General smiled slightly and whispered to the young Arc. "Either you play along or this turns into a fire fight. I think enough people have died, don't you."

Jaune's anger didn't seem to fade, until San's voice echoed in his head. **"** **Kid, I think you better play along for now. If you fight now, everyone will know you're the knight."** Jaune couldn't fault San's logic, but it still didn't make him any less angry. "Fine, but only for now. I'm not fighting for Atlas." James smiled and placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "That all I need for now."

"So councilman, what do you think of my offer." Mal looked down at the ground for a few moments to think about it. On one hand Ironwood would provide the perfect excuse for Atlas's failure at Vale, but this young huntsman offered Atlas a chance to rally support, before the White Fang did anything to damage their public image any further. "Fine, but General. You're still responsible for the failure of the First Fleet. I expect you to have a good reason for it, for your sake." Ironwood grinned at Mal and nodded, content for the moment.

The bone wall disappeared and Echo squad helped the younger troopers stand up. Mal pulled out his scroll and dialed. "Tell the other council members to gather for another meeting. We have what we need." Mal watched the soldiers rush about, tending to the WarHawk. Rearming, refueling, and checking the systems. Echo and the young huntsman left heading for the nearest barracks. Mal left to board a nearby Bullhead, but was surprised when Ironwood's hand fell on his shoulder. Mal turned to face the General, when he saw a scroll in his right hand.

"Anything else General?" Ironwood seemed to waver for a moment before holding the scroll out for Mal to grab. "Councilman Mal, I only do this because I'm duty bound, but I request that you don't watch whats on this scroll until the subject and myself are present among the council." Mal raised an eyebrow before looking down at the scroll. "What's on here that's so important General? It should just be combat footage."

"Mal do this one thing for me. I promised that huntsman, I wouldn't throw him under the bus. Once you see what's on that scroll, you'll never look at him the same." Mal didn't understand why the General was acting like this, but it seemed important and even Mal respected the General for his honesty. "Fine, you have my word, James, but whatever is on this scroll better be worth our time and this "Hero" of your's better be worth our time aswell or I'll nail your ass to a wall." The General saluted the Councilman and stepped away from the Bullhead as it began to raise from the ground.

"How very interesting." Mal's words came with a slight smile as he turned on the scroll and began to watch the footage. His eyes widening at what he saw. Just because Mal respected the General for being a man of his word, didn't mean Mal deserved the same respect.

* * *

Council Tarlac goes through the recent interiga... I mean debriefings.

* * *

Tarlac was having a headache, a very bad headache. His desk was covered with enough reports to bury him and his staff. The reports were just repeating, over and over and over again. The only thing interesting was also the most terrifying to think about. This attack by the Grimm was far to effective.

Most attacks by the Grimms, were highly ineffective. The Grimm were fearsome and ruthless, but never smart. Well smart as a whole. However, this attack was... brilliant, almost perfect.

Tarlac recounted the Grimm's advance and placements in the Kingdom. The majority of the Grimm broke through Vale's outer wall. The Grimm dropped off by the White Fang were just distractions and in truth were not well placed to aid in the taking of the outer wall. Most of the Grimm were placed in the residential and industrial districts. Causing more panic sure for the few people there, but nothing more. Majority of the people were located near or at the arena for the festival.

None the less, the V.S.F. was caught off guard and half of them were slaughtered trying to the defend the wall. While the other half were either off on leave or were killed by the Grimm while trying to gear up. This came from the few V.S.F. soldiers that made it to the evac points. Out of sixteen thousand men, four hundred were left of the Vale Security Forces. It was like the Grimm and the White Fang were acting as one.

Tarlac took his scroll and opened the schematics for Vale's security and defensive positions. Just as he remembered, the Grimm and White Fang forces had evaded or encircled the few forces stationed at the posts. Everything was planned out and down to the letter and the reports from the Atlas forces didn't differ in the slightest. The Grimm would encircle their forces and cut off all forms of escape. However, not only did the Grimm use this tactic to keep their prey in, but keep the other prey forty percent of Vale's population was murdered in less than twenty four hours.

Tarlac reached into his blue suit and brought out a flask. Unscrewing the cap, he shot his head with flask and took a large gulp of whiskey. He took a moment to recompose himself, then went back to the reports. Turning off his scroll and placing it on his desk.

Tarlac reached for the next set reports and sighed as he read the title of the next four reports. "Team RWBY." Tarlac's interest was slightly peak, so he open the first report and began to read. "Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY. Claims to have engaged Roman TorchWicK and an unknown in combat aboard the A.M.S. Vigil" The work "Unknown" almost make Tarlac choke on his own breath. That's a word almost unheard of by any Atlas official. Atlas had every criminal report and act ever recorded in their achieves, somewhere.

Tarlac continued to read finding her report to be average until she had departed from her partner, Weiss Schnee. That's when it got interesting again. "Miss Rose reports that when she reached the balcony of Professor Ozpin's Office. She found three individuals, one: Pyrrha Nikos injured, two: Cinder Fall, three: Unknown." "Another unknown?" Tarlac immediately turned to the last page of the report, titled "State and Actions of Personnel". Looking down the list until he reached the two names.

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Affiliations: Under the employment of Roman TorchWick, suspected Affiliation to the White Fang

Sex: F

Height: Estimated 4ft 8-10 inches

Appearance: Pink, brown, and white hair color. Neaplitan ice cream themed clothing.

Weapons: Pink and black umbrella

Tarlac took a moment to look over the report. "An ice cream themed girl, who works with Roman... and this is new to us." Tarlac leaned back in his seat. "Freaking really? The most noticeable person in the whole would dressed in pink, white, and brown and we know jack shit!" Tarlac slammed his hands on his desk before letting out a sigh. "Ok this other "unknown" better be a mistake or I swear heads will role." Tarlac looked at the report again and looked it over carefully.

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Affiliations: Unknown

Sex: Unknown

Height: 7ft

Appearance: Skeletal armor with a black skin with Golden eyes.

Weapons: (Redacted)

Tarlac closed his eyes and slammed his head on the desk. "Great just great. Two unknowns in the biggest disaster in over eight decades and we have enough problems to deal with without this shit..." Tarlac took a moment to recompose himself before pressing a small button on his P.A. system. Reading out the names of the detective in charge of team RWBY's debriefing.

A few moments later four men in Atlas security armor opened the door and stood at attention before the councilman. "What the hell are you men doing in armor?" Tarlac asked with a slight hint of amusement. "Well Sir, we thought that it would help loosen the tongues of anyone who had something to hide." The man farthest to the left answered.

"So you thought dressing like a bunch of Atlas Sergeants would get you answers... from a bunch of scared and tired kids?" Tarlac's voice got his point across quickly. "And what did you men ask them to make them talk, per say?" Each man tensed slightly, before Tarlac pointed to the man, who had spoken earlier.

"Come up with it now." The man coughed before beginning to explain. "Well, you see sir... uh. We decided to take the offensive and point out things that we could intimidate them with." "Hmm, go on." "Well sir, I was the detective over Yang Xia Long. I questioned her about her partner, Blake Belladonna." Tarlac's hands moved infront of his face and began to scratch his jaw, which had a light five o'clock shadow. "What did you use to intimidate her with?"

"As you know, the Xia Long family has a long line of crime linked to it. Her father wasn't really a saint, so I brought up her criminal record and her father pulling string in the Vale Council to get her off the hook." The man seemed to be hesitant to continue. "And?" The man said nothing, but left the lower right side of his armored torso to show a large bruise. "She didn't react like I expected, Sir." Tarlac and the others in the room tried to stifle or tried to hide their laughter with either a cough or placing a hand over their mouths.

"Ha,ha... *cough* Umm, continue." "After I recovered from the blow. I had her hand restrained" "Hand?" "Yes, sir. Ms. Xia Long lost one of her arms in the battle." Once again another few moments of laughter filled the room. "I began to question her, but in the end I got no useful information." "Very well, thank you detective" The detective saluted the Councilman and left the room.

The next detective stepped forward. "You were the detective over Blake Belladonna's debriefing?" "Aye, Sir. As Detective Vaun stated, I too tried an offensive approach, but my endeavor was far more fruitful." Reaching down to the desk the detective picked up Belladonna's report and flipped through the pages."

"It's strange how people act under pressure, sir. Once I pointed out that we had her criminal record. Something Vale's council tried ever so hard to... remove from our possession." Tarlac's face grew a large smirk as the event still brought great amusement to him. "All the fight or resistance in her seemed to fade. Sad really, I had read that White Fang youth had nearly an unbreakable will and I thought she would atleast try to cover herself once again, but as the report says, she answered the questions without fail and in the end, nothing of use was obtained... Speaking of which, are we going to press any of said charges against her?"

Tarlac said nothing, but waved his hand in a dismissive manner. The detective bowed slightly and left the room. The next detective stepped forward and saluted. "So then you were in charge of Weiss Schnee's debriefing? I trust you treated her well and didn't get me in a shitload of trouble with one of the most powerful men in the world Remenant." Tarlac rose from his seat and stared directly at the man's helmet. "Or anything which would've pissed off her sister, Winter. An Atlas Officer and graduate of Atlas' own hunter academy. Such as accusing her family of being involved in such an act which would've lead to the fall of Vale, per say or bringing up the S.D.C.'s questionable history of faunus labor. Accusing her family of enslaving faunus, beating and starving them." "Well, sir. You see."

Tarlac grabbed the helmet, which covered the man's face and removed it. The man's right cheek was a light shade of red. "Did Ms. Xia Long have a turn with you aswell or did something else happen?" The detective did nothing, but Tarlac motioned for him to turn around. Tarlac opened the door and invited the man to leave. "*sigh* Yes, Sir." The man left and as he walked down the hallway a helmet came flying and smacked him in the bad of the head. "You forgot your helmet! You're lucky, I don't shove it up your ass!"

"Don't these idiots know the Schnees have eyes everywhere." Tarlac slammed the door, damn he needed that. Because of that idiot he had received atleast ten calls from the S.D.C. and two personal calls from Winter Schnee herself and quoth the snowflake "If my sister is not ready to leave when I arrive. I will make that paper work the least of your problems." Winter could be cold (heh), but she had a warm spot for her younger sister and brother, from what he heard.

Turning around Tarlac's eyes turned to his true point of interest. "Detective, you were over Ruby Rose's debriefing." The Detective nodded without looking at the Councilman. "Yes, sir. She was very cooperative, however it ultimately lead to dead ends with two unknowns, as I assume you've seen this by the reports." Tarlac sighed and sat back behind his desk once more. "Yes, however I must ask something. Was Ms. Rose... mentally hampered during her debriefing?"

"Um... no, no sir. She wasn't under the influence of any drug. She was normal, well as normal as you'd expect for someone that went through what she did." The Detective seemed to think for a moment. "Detective, were you under any influence during the debriefing?" Tarlac asked with a slight hushed tone. The detective seemed to be standing there in a daze before answering. "No, sir. I was under the influence of no drug, sir. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because in your report. There is a literal skeleton that engaged this Cinder Fall, another person of interest might I add. Yet you speak as if it's business as usual. I'll ask again. Were you under the influence?" The Detective seemed slightly offended, but made no motion. "No sir." Tarlac pushed himself back into his seat and threw his hand ups in frustration. "So what am I supposed to think!? Some fucking kid dressed up for Halloween and fought a woman powerful enough to injure and almost kill the Pyrrha Nikos with his bare hands! Oh no wait, that was freaking redacted. Why? Why were his weapons redacted out of all things?"

"Sir, Ms. Rose reported that his weapons were uh..." "Spit it out!" "She reported that his weapons were floating skulls, that shot lazers and could summon flying bones." Tarlac just stared at the Detective as if he had grown another head. "Report to sick bay and have a drug test done both on yourself and Ms. Rose. That will be all Detective."

"Sir, Ms. Rose has already taken a drug test aboard the V.M.S. Sentinel." At blinding speeds, the councilman stood infront of the Detective and grabbed him by the shoulder plates. His strength almost threatening to break the man's shoulders. "I don't give a fuck, if she did. I can't report this shit to the council or they'll have me thrown into a damned mental asylum. Now go to the infirmary and take that drug test or I'll have you dealing with petty theft cases for the rest of your the rest of your career." The detective, now free of Tarlac's grasp saluted and took his leave, trying to tend to his bruised shoulders.

Tarlac looked the report once more in disgust. "Damn them. Damn them. Damn them!" Throwing the objects occupying his desk along with the report across the room. "I've tried to be prepared for this kind of shit and we were, but then these unknowns had to fuck it all up. DAMN THEM!" As Tarlac began to calm down, a small ping from his scroll caught his attention. Taking the device in his hands, he activated it and looked at notification. It read as such "Emergency meeting in two hours- Councilman Mal" Tarlac scoffed as he felt his anger rise once again. "And damn this man in particular."

* * *

Debriefings of the remains of Team JNPR

* * *

"Lie Ren. Partner of Nora Valkyrie and combatant in the Battle of Vale, a fine student, no criminal record, and a free ride to Beacon Academy via the Head Master himself. Perfect, just perfect. Except for your childhood." A large Detective in a black suit folded Ren's records and stared at him with no emotion. "So then. What did a poor orphan boy do to get the attention of such a powerful man? Hmm." Ren matched the Detective's gaze and spoke clearly. "This has nothing to do with the Battle, Detective. I see no reason why I'd have to explain Headmaster Ozpin's actions. Now do you want my information on the battle or are we going to play twenty questions, because Nora would love to play that with you. But if you ask me, I'd tell you that you're pulling at straws, trying to find something. I'm afraid of to break me."

The detective smiled and did nothing, but lean back in his chair. "I don't know you kid, but I like you." Ren did nothing, but return a grin. "Please begin your tail of the battle."

* * *

"So there I was surrounded by three giant killer robots." Nora stood atop the table as she told her story. In truth, she began talking before the Detective could ask her any questions, so he just let her talk, but he found much of what she said to be... exaggerated at best. "Ms. Valkyrie, the other reports, state that you were fighting one, Atlas Paladin-290." "I used Magnhild, to blast myself into the air and smashed the biggest one, then I used the electricity to electrocute another one, finally I used the last of my momentum to break the third robot's leg! Mwahahaha!"

"Ms. Valkyrie, please. The other reports say no such thing and get off of the table and sit down!" Nora taking no interest in the Detective's words started to jump up and down on the table. "Then a thousand Grimm charged me and Renny, but we beat them up and saved the world!" The Detective could only stare at the girl in amazement as her last bits of sanity seemed to escape her, as she began making fighting noises and "boom" as she waved her arms about. "I hate this job, sometimes." For the next two hours, the detective made up what seemed to be a believable report and had Nora sign it as an official statement. It wasn't his fault, they sent him an insane person and if they didn't like it, then the Councilman could shove it up his ass.

* * *

"Ms. Nikos, it's must be hard after losing such a close friend, but please continue." Pyrrha had been talking for almost an hour now, but the Detective kept pushing for more information, but the majority of questions seemed to pertain to Cinder Fall and that strange skeleton Knight, however the last few questions were about Jaune and she was feeling the effects.

Pyrrha had begun to shake and at points, even began to cry uncontrollably. Her body was still healing from Cinder's arrow, but the hole in her heart was far more painful. However, she knew that telling about him would do justice to his death. In truth she had given up hope of Jaune still being alive after Private Thrush told her, that he wasn't aboard and even if he were. How could she face him, after shoving him in a rocket locker and sending him flying to Oum knows where?

"The last time I saw Jaune was at the bottom of Beacon Tower. W-we... I shoved him into a rocket-launcher and sent him back to Vale. I thought, I thought he would be safer there, but now." The Detective let out a sigh, then gave her a small grin. "Thank you Ms. Nikos. You don't have to say anymore. Thank you." The man stood up and began to leave the room, but before he left, he turned around. "I understand and you were very brave to do what you did." The sudden praise hit Pyrrha and she could only start crying as the door shut. Leaving Pyrrha alone in a gray room with uncomfortable chairs.

* * *

Late again, but I swear I wasn't playing with my thumbs the whole time.

Oh well. As always, thanks for reading! Boi!


End file.
